True Alpha
by s9780
Summary: "They call it a True Alpha. It's one who rises purely on strength of character,a sheer force of will."-Allan Deaton Sure, she expected that the move, work, school and family responsibilities would be challenging, but what she didn't expect was her families secret involvement with the supernatural and a un-explainable bond with a boy with the most adorable brown puppy dog eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"It's Rare. Something that doesn't happen within a hundred years. But, every once in a while a Bata can become and Alpha, without having to steal or take that power. They call it a True Alpha. It's one who rises purely on strength of character, by virtue, a sheer force of will."

\- Allan Deaton

After the death of her mother all Charlotte wanted was a fresh start, a chance to re-build her broken family and to focus on her future.  
She hoped that the move from the U.K to a town in the U.S called Beacon hills would offer her this chance and she had a feeling if her old childhood friend Lydia Martin was involved things would be different to how they were back home. Sure, she expected that work, school and family responsibilities would be challenging, but what she didn't expect, was that she would discover her families secret involvement with the supernatural world, a pack of friends she would have for a life time and a un-explainable bond with a boy with the most adorable brown puppy dog eyes.

\- disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognise, the main characters, some of the plot and lines as well as some books, songs, quotes, that are mentioned.  
However, the Brooks family and some of the plot twists are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's P.O.V

The move to Beacon Hills was unexpected for me and my siblings, none of us were pleased with the move but my sister however, was more vocal about her displeasure. I could hear her shouting as it carried out from my father's study and into the kitchen, where I was unpacking.

"I don't understand why we needed to move, we were happy back home!" my sister Lily, shouted at our dad. My sister and I rarely agree on anything, but the one thing we did agree on was this. I decided to ignore the shouting and continue unpacking, I'd heard it all before.

Thinking back on my childhood, I couldn't remember a time my sister and father argue like they were now, but that all changed when she passed away. Our mother always seemed to be the voice of reason, and always had a solution. If any of us caused conflict she would always make it better. She never really became angry either, she would just give us this look that portrayed how disappointed she was, and to me disappoint from my mother was always worse than anger.

The slam of the study door signalled the end of the rather loud conversation between my father and sister, and Lily came storming into the kitchen. Her face was red from shouting for so long, "Lottie why didn't you talk to him! I thought you were going to, I know he will listen to you!" I hated when she called me Lottie, and she knew it too.

"I tried and he wouldn't listen to me, it wouldn't really make any difference now anyway, we are already here. May as well embrace it." I spoke calmly, and tried to reason with her. She needed to just accept that we were here now, and try to make the most of it, her temper tantrums wouldn't get her anywhere. "No! I wanted to stay in Oxfordshire", I was surprised she hadn't stomped her foot, she was acting younger than our brother, and he's ten.

"Your nineteen Lily, you could've stayed in England, you didn't need to follow us here" I said quietly, I didn't want to anger her any more, and make things harder than they already where.

"Bet you would love that, wouldn't you? Your so selfish, did you even talk to dad?" once she had finished her rather dramatic display she stormed off upstairs, and I let go of the breath I had unintentionally been holding and began to prepare dinner for my brother.

I had a few friends back home, I hadn't been a loner, but I hadn't been miss popular either, that's for sure. But none of them were as close to me as Andy. I practically raised my brother, my mother, Amanda Brooks died after Andy was born, her labour was long and painful and just too much for her body to handle.

I may have lost my mother that day, but I gained my brother, and he means everything to me.

"Charlie! ... Charlie! ... Charlie, I found you a room by mine! It's really big, and you will love it!" Andy came running into the kitchen, almost vibrating with excitement. "That's awesome buddy, have you started to unpack yet?" I asked, smiling softly at his enthusiasm. He dragged a stool to the kitchen counter so he could sit and watch me while I cooked.

"I put all my toys away, and got out my clothes for tomorrow" he said proudly, I nodded and passed him a plate of carrot sticks. After he finished he asked, "What are we doing tomorrow Charlie? Can we find a park to play in?" I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, that sounds good, but we will have to go in the morning okay? I promised Lydia I would go shopping with her and her friend Allison. Then I need to stop by the hospital for my induction, ready to start work next week" he nodded but looked unsure. "Does that mean that I will have to come shopping with you and Lydia?" I knew he didn't want to be left with Lily, and our dad would be a work tomorrow already. "No, if it's okay Lydia's mother said she wouldn't mind hanging out with you while I'm shipping with Lydia and at the hospital." Mrs Martin and my mother were friends from high school, and when mum came back to Beacon Hills to catch up with old friends when I was a kid, Lily, Lydia and I would play together.

Despite the difference in our personalities, Lydia and I still get on amazingly, and thanks to her I wouldn't be a total loner when I went to school on Monday. "Oh, okay. Charlie? Do you have to work? I will miss you, and I won't be able to see you as much anymore." I hated how disappointed he looked, I put down the spoon I was using and turned to face him.

"I know Hun, and I'm sorry but we will still have loads of time together, I swear. And think about it this way, the time we have together will be more special and we'll enjoy it more." His smile grew, and he nodded enthusiastically.

But what neither of us knew was that the time we had together would become limited, because things in Beacon Hills where just beginning to become more dangerous than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- disclaimer- I'm only going to do this once . Sadly I don't own anything you recognise, the main characters, some of the plot and lines as well as some books, songs, quotes, that are mentioned do not belong to me but to other creative artists, writers and producers.**  
 **However, the Brooks family and some of the plot twists are mine.**

 **A/N- So this is my first shot at fanfiction, so please, while constructive criticism is welcomed, mean, rude, and unkind words are not. I don't have anyone to proof read my writing, so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have checked through my writing, but no doubt I have probably missed something, so for that I'm sorry but I do however hope you enjoy my story and interpretation of Teen Wolf season three and onwards.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story and feel free to leave me a review and enjoy :)**

 **-Sam x**

Chapter one: Tattoo: Charlie's P.O.V

A slither of sunlight peeking through my blinds woke me up the next morning. I looked over to my alarm clock, 7:43 am, Andy was most likely awake and I knew he would be sneaking into my room any minute to wake me.

My bedroom door slowly began to creek open, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep, however the small smile on my face possibly gave me away to my brother. Little footsteps padded across my bed room carpet, I waited for him to shake me awake but Andy surprised me by suddenly jumping on to my bed, bouncing up and down, while talking at a rapid pace, and with and energy only a young child seemed to possess.

"Wake up Charlie! Wake up! It's time to get up. I want to go to the park", I laughed at his excited rambles, I turned quickly and grabbed him around the middle and pulled him to the bed so I could tickle his sides. He giggled loudly and begged me to stop.

I chuckled, "okay, okay, I'll stop. Go get washed and dressed, your clothes should be hanging on the end of your bed. I'll go start breakfast."

I don't think I have ever seen him move so quickly. He ran out of my room and across the hall to his own to get ready. I pulled a hoodie over my pj top and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Lily would still be in bed and our dad would already would have left for work, so only needed to make breakfast for myself and Andy.

I made my way down to the kitchen and turned on the radio before I began pulling out the ingredients I needed. By the time Andy had washed, dressed, and made his way down to the kitchen, I had finished his French toast.

"Here you go buddy," I placed his plate and orange juice in front of him. "I'm going to get ready, when your finished pack some stuff to take with you to play with at the Lydia's house. Okay? I'll be as quick as I can". He nodded, but couldn't answer because of the food in his mouth, I ruffled his hair as I walked passed him and made my way to his stairs.

I washed, dressed, put on some make up and ran a brush threw my hair, as quickly as possible, not wanting to keep Andy waiting. I checked Google for directions to the park closest to our house, and grabbed my bag before making my way to Andy's room.

He was stuffing his crayons into the front pockets of his backpack when I walked in. "You ready kid? Do you have everything you want in your bag?"

"I'm ready! Let's go" grabbing my hand he pulled me downstairs, I grabbed my house keys and decided to walk to the park and Lydia's, because the walk should only take ten to fifteen minutes … well that's what Google said. Plus Lydia said she and her friend Allison would drop me off at the hospital before they went out on their double date tonight.

Andy loved the park, it wasn't that far a walk from our house, there was plenty of space to run and a slides and swings and monkey bars to play on. As Andy played I sat and watched from a bench close by, and I pulled out my copy of 'Alice In Wonderland' by Lewis Carol.

Before mum passed she would read 'Alice In Wonderland' to Lily and I every night before bed, books helped me a lot after mum died. Reading was something we shared. And now it makes me feel close to her again.

I was pulled from wonderland by my phone alerting me to a text. Lydia wanted to know what time Andy and I would be arriving at her house, I checked the time, 9:47am.

"Andy!" I called my brother over and we began our walks to Lydia's. "Are going to come get me later?" Andy held my hand as we crossed the street. "No, Lydia's mum is going to drop you off at home at six. I should be back by seven, if no one is home Mrs Martin will stay at the house with you until I get back with dinner. The spare key is in the side pocket of your bag, okay?"

We quickly made it to Lydia's and we were about to knock on the door. "Yeah okay, can we have pancakes for dinner?" I smiled and knocked on the Martins front door, "If Mrs Martin say's you've been good today, deal?" he eagerly nodded his head, "Deal."

"Charlotte! Look at you, so beautiful, you look just like your mother!" Mrs Martin ushered us in to the house, "come in, come in. please head into the living room, I'll call the girls down", I gave her a small smile and a soft "Thank you."

Mrs Martin was as vibrant as I remembered, Lydia had to get her confidence from somewhere I suppose.

Mrs Martin left us to ourselves and Andy and I made our way into the living room, and Andy sat on the love seat by the couch. I turned to Andy, "will you be okay? I can always take you home, stay with you, if you need me too."

"I'm okay." He muttered quietly. "You sure?" he nodded, but pulled me into a hug.

"Charlie! It's great to see you, love the shoes" Lydia announced as she walked into the room, a pretty brunet who I assumed was Allison walked in behind her.

"Hey Lydia" I said as I returned her hug, "This is Andy" I turned to my brother and quietly asked him if he was going to say hello, he mumbled a hello, and hid behind my leg. I looked at the girls and mouthed the word 'shy' to them both.

"Hi Andy, I'm Allison, and this is Lydia. It's nice to meet you," Andy shuffled his body further behind me and I chuckled at his sudden shyness. "Why don't you play with some toys, or get out your colouring?" I encouraged Andy softly. He began to play quietly on the couch and I turned to face the two girls in front of me.

"Hi Allison, it's great to meet you, I'm Charlie." The brunet game me a friendly smile. "Now that's out of the way, let's go shopping. I need new shoes." Lydia said and made her way out of the living room, I chuckled "I'll meet you at the car. Just going to say by to Andy" I said to Allison. She smiled and nodded her head before leaving me and Andy alone.

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me okay? Just get Lydia's mum to call me." He looked up and smiled softly and gave me a nod to confirm he'd heard me. After running my hand through his hair I made my way out of the house and walked towards Lydia and Allison. "You ready?" Allison asked, "Ready" I chuckled.

-X-

"Lydia, I really don't think most of that stuff is necessary. I already have clothes, I don't need a whole new wardrobe." Lydia made a sound that she suggested she was unimpressed with my statement, and then she began to disagree, "Of course you do. New town, new school, new clothes. It's a must" I chuckled along with Allison, who also found Lydia's antics comedic.

Lydia and Allison let me drop my shopping off at my house, before giving me a lift to the hospital ready for my induction before my first shift. "Your right, but I really don't need it all, I'll take some of it back tomorrow after school," we had stopped at a red light and Lydia turned to face me.

"Don't you dare, when was the last time you treated yourself to something nice?" My silence was apparently an appropriate answer for Lydia, "That's what I thought." Lydia looked at me in through the rear view mirror, with a smug smile on her lips. I smiled softly in return.

"So" Lydia turned to Allison, "have you talked to Scott?" Allison gave her a look. "Have you talked to Jackson?" neither girls answered each other, instead Lydia said to me, "Charlie, leave a boyfriend back in the UK?" I looked from Allison to Lydia, "nope, no boyfriend. No time. School, work, and Andy. Plus none of the guys their court my eye."

"Well that will have to change," Lydia stated. I looked at her panicked "I would rather you didn't interfere with my love life, or lack of" the only response I had From Lydia was an eye roll. We pulled in front of the hospital, both Lydia and Allison got out of the car with me. "I'll come and pick you and Andy in the morning before school okay?" Lydia said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Are you sure it's okay that we take Andy to school first?"

"Course," I smiled in thanks, and turned to Allison, not feeling completely comfortable enough to hug her, I just gave her a small smile and told her it was great to meet her and I would see her at school tomorrow.

I waved at them both as they drove away from the hospital, and turned to face the entrance. My nerves were making it difficult to concentrate, I needed to keep calm and becoming panicked and pacing wouldn't get me anywhere. I forced myself to walk towards the hospital entrance, and made my way to the front desk.

As I made my way I tried to calm my pulse by taking in some deep breaths, a women was already by the front desk when I walked over.

"Hi, I'm... erm, looking for a Mellissa McCall"

"I'm Mellissa McCall, can I help you?" she smiled kindly at me waiting for me to state my purpose for being here.

"I'm Charlotte, erm Charlie Brooks. I'm here for the..."

"The assisting job?" she asked enthusiastically, I nodded, smiling shyly and adjusted the bag strap on my shoulder.

"alright then, I'll take you to the break and locker room and we can grab you a locker to put your bag in and then I'll give you a tour and directions for what you'll be doing during your shift, okay?" she asked smiling again kindly.

I followed Mellissa around the hospital as she gave me a tour while explaining the different jobs I would be doing during my shifts. I wound mainly be covering the front desk, organising files, and every so often I would get to shadow Mellissa and help out with patients.

"So, how are you liking Beacon Hills?" Mellissa asked as we began making our way towards the front of the hospital.

"It's nice, quite."

"And you're starting the high school tomorrow?" I nodded,

"Yeah, I'm kind of dreading really" I chuckled nervously.

"You seem like a bright girl, you're sure to do just fine. My son Scott, he goes to your school, I tell him to keep an eye out for you", I turned to her quickly with a slightly panicked look on my face.

"No, no, it's okay, there's no need for him to go to any trouble, my friend Lydia will look out for me, I'm sure," Mellissa chuckled at my panicked expression.

"He wouldn't mind, I promise. But if you rather I didn't that's okay."

"Thanks" I said quietly. We reached the front desk just in time it seemed, as an ambulance had pulled up, and two gurneys were being pushed through the entrance.

"Just wait in the break room honey, I'll come and finish your induction I need to deal with these two," Mellissa quickly instructed me and rushed over to the paramedics.

"Hey, wait." Mellissa called to the paramedics, "I know this one. What happened, Isaac?"

I watched as the two gurneys and Mellissa passed and then I made my way to the break room, when I had made it there I sat at the table that was set up by the fridge and sink.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and text Lydia, asking what time Andy and I needed to be ready tomorrow morning. The door to the break room opened and I looked up to see Mellissa smiled as she made her way over with a package in her hands.

"Here you go Charlie". She handed me some scrubs "your uniform and shoes" unlike Mellissa's scrubs mine were pink.

"Thanks" I smiled and took my uniform from her.

"Okay then that everything you need to know for now, we will stop by the front desk on the way out and pick up your work schedule." I put my uniform into my bag, and put my phone back into my pocket and followed her to the front desk and picked up my schedule.

"I will see you at your first shift, and have a good first day at school tomorrow." I smiled and thanked her.

"I'll let Scott know he should look out for you,"

"You really don't need-"she cut me off, "I know, but it might be nice to know more than one person."

I didn't know how to tell her politely I had no intention of awkwardly following around a reluctant teenage boy all day at school. I'm far from being considered a normal social teenager. I would rather keep my head down, and deal with school by myself. Yes, I knew I had Lydia and she would insist I attended some social gatherings, but that doesn't mean that I would enjoy it. Large crowds… really not my thing. Making friends isn't exactly a skill of mine, I'm too quiet for most people, don't get me wrong, I have friends back in the UK, but they were kids I've known my whole life, like Lydia.

"I promise, he won't mind. Good luck tomorrow sweetheart" Mellissa was only being kind, maybe her kid wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Hopefully.

I waved her goodbye, and made my way home.

-X-

"Oh my god! You got hit by a deer?! Are you both okay?" I asked Lydia over the phone the next morning.

"It was crazy we were just in the road and it came straight at us! And my poor car! But we're okay. Anyway Allison and I should be there any minute to pick you both up." Lydia replied.

"Are you sure Lydia? I could just drive to school, meet you both there?" I suggested. I knew it would be a long shot as she had been so adamant about it the last time we had spoken.

I helped Andy with his coat, the phone balanced between my ear and shoulder.

"No. Allison and I are picking you up. It's your first day, you need to be around friends, and people with high social standings, first impressions are everything. You're wearing something cute that we bought right?" Lydia questioned, I rolled my eyes but smiled as I answered her.

"Yes Lydia, I am wearing something we bought the other day, don't worry about it. But if your bothered so much about this social standing of yours, then just ignore me today," I chuckled good naturedly.

I heard her scoff, "I just might if you're wearing those tatty sneakers of yours."

I looked to my feet and smiled. "You will just have to wait and see."

"What? No! Tell me! My status depends on this" she said, the thing is I really didn't know if she was joking with me or not.

"I'll see you when you get here Lydia" and with that I cut off the call, and put my phone into my bag. I turned to Andy, and smiled handing him his back pack.

"Ready kid?"

"Ready," he answered, and with that the doorbell rang.

-X-

After picking up my class list and locker number we had made our way to Allison's locker.

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia commented as she leant against the locker next to mine, Allison's was to my right.

"You mean fresh boys." Allison said with a look of both disbelief and amusement on her face. I finished putting the books I didn't need into my locker, along with my bag.

"Lydia, they're 14." I said uncomfortably.

"Eh, some are more mature than others," she responded, brushing off both my comment and Allison's.

"You know, it's okay to be single," Allison suggested to Lydia, I leant my back on my locker.

"Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person," Allison continued, but Lydia didn't seem to listen.

She pulled her attention from the crowds of freshmen boys and turned to face Allison and I.

"Allison, I love you, so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine." She smiled at Allison, clearly talking about a past break up and boyfriend. Allison didn't answer and continued to put her things into her locker.

"But I don't want a boyfriend," Lydia claimed as she turned back towards the crowed hallway looking for her next victim.

"I want a distraction." I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her.

However my attention was pulled towards two figures making their way through the front doors and down the hallway.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"Twins." Lydia and I answered as we watched them pass us.

Now I may be shy and socially stunted, but I certainly wasn't blind, these two boys, men, were incredibly good looking. And one of them was looking our way.

Lydia looked over and smiled flirtatiously, while I am sure I turned and impressive shade of pink before quickly looking to me feet, waiting until they had passed to look up and admire them again.

"Well, I don't think their freshmen." I said as we left our lockers and made are way to English.

We made our way into the English class room and I could already feel people's eyes on me, and I shifted from one foot to the other as I scanned the room for a seat. Lydia grabbed my elbow and pulled me to two seats by the window, we sat down as Allison walked in, and we realised there was no place by us to sit. Allison and Lydia shared a look as Allison awkwardly asked a boy if the seat in front of him was taken, I didn't get a good look at him but Allison seemed to know him if how she sat uncomfortably in front of him.

I turned around to face Lydia and gave her a questioning look.

"Later," was all she said.

The boy sat next to Lydia gave me an awkward wave and leaned forward in his seat, and over his desk, he had short brown hair that kind of stuck up at the front, and his face and what I could see of his neck was covered in freckles and moles.

"Hi, you must be new." He waved again before saying "Stiles." But he didn't get to say much more as everyone's phones including my own began to ring and chime. As we were pulling out our phones I whispered to Lydia.

"What's a Stiles?" she laughed slightly.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness. " Heart of Darkness, Joseph Conrad. The women at the front continued on.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

And with that, I turned off my phone and my first class began.

-X-

Near the end of the lesson the kid from before, who I learnt was in fact a stiles, (strange thing to name your child, but okay) leant over to Lydia and began to talk in a whisper, loud enough for me to overhear.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles tried to get her attention, I heard her let out an irritated huff, but I continued to face the front, copying down the notes and the work for the class.

"What is that? Is that from the accident?" My brows furrowed as I pretended not to listen, Lydia hadn't said she'd been injured during the car wreck.

"No. Prada bit me." Lydia said quietly.

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag." She said sarcastically and I chuckled quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Yes, my dog." Lydia sighed.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles continued to question Lydia, I didn't need to look at Lydia to know she wasn't really all that interested in this conversation

"Mm-mm," was her only form of reply.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" I tried to look at him over my shoulder discreetly

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake? Or something," Lydia asked,

"I just maybe it means something's coming. Something bad," this stiles kid was strange.

"It was a deer and a dog," Lydia said but then a moment later she said,

"What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice," I practically jumped out of my seat as something flew into the glass of the classroom window. Blood and feathers were smeared across the window, and Ms Blake stood in front of me as she looked outside, we watched as a large group of crows flew towards the school building.

They were getting closer and closer, faster and faster, until Miss Blake screamed. The birds smashed through the window, flying and screeching crazily around the class room.

"Get down, everyone! Get down, down," we all climbed under are desks and chairs, I saw Stiles grab Lydia and covered her with his body, protecting her from the crows.

The birds pecked and crashed as they thrashed around, the room, I tucked my body under my desk as much as I could, but I could still feel my arms become covered in scratches as the crows pecked and cawed.

"Get down!" Ms Blake screamed again, over the chaos, students were crying out in panic and fear. I kept my head tucked into my knee's trying to keep calm and as unharmed as I could.

I don't know how long we waited until the birds stopped, when I could no longer hear the crow's I slowly made my way out from under my desk. I looked around, blood, feathers, books, paper, pen and pencils were scattered across the room, and glass covered the floor by my desk.

I tried to carefully brush away the glass and feathers that covered me, I turned to look for Lydia, she looked panicked, she was I shock.

I crawled over to her and stiles, trying to avoid glass.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" she looked away from a crow that lay dead in front of her and moved from under Stiles arms and pulled me into her own.

"I don't know. What the hell was that?!" Lydia exclaimed, she still kept me in a tight hold but was looking around the room, I assumed she was looking for Allison.

"Are you two ok?" Stiles asked, I nodded my head but didn't say anything.

I looked down and saw my arms were covered in red scratches, Stiles had some also, but from what I could tell Lydia seemed to be okay.

"Lydia, Charlie? You guys okay? That was insane. I've never seen birds do that." Allison had made her way over.

"I called my Dad, he said he will come pick us up," Allison said, as she rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Not the best first day, hu?" Allison said, looking at me. I gave a little laugh that held no humour.

Stiles came over to us and said, he'd called his dad. He and some police officers were on their way, along with the paramedics.

I looked at Stiles confused, I understood the paramedic and police part, but what could his dad do? Stiles saw the look of confusion on my face.

"My dad's the sheriff," he supplied as an explanation. Well that made more sense.

It didn't take long for the police and paramedics to get here, along with who I assumed was Allison's father.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Argent," I said politely as he introduced himself to me.

Mr Argent pulled Allison to the side to speak with her, leaving me with Lydia who was helping me disinfect my cut arms, the paramedics had said I could take care of it myself, seeing as I was more than capable of doing my own first aid.

"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home." I heard Mr Argent say to Allison quietly.

"I'm okay," Allison reassured her father, but then went on.

"But, dad, the deer and now this?" I didn't hear the rest, as the sheriff made his way over to Allison's father.

"Mr Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" The sheriff asked Allison's father, I looked over at them, rather confused.

"Me?" Mr Argent, he seemed to be as confused by this question as I did.

"Yeah." Continued sheriff Stilinski.

"All this bizarre animal behaviour, it's you must have seen something like this before, right?" I looked at Mr Argent. How would he have possibly seen something like this?

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would." Mr Argent replied rather coldly. This seemed to embarrass the sheriff.

"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." We all turned to look at Stiles, he looked a little embarrassed himself as we all stared at him.

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." Mr Argent stated politely.

Lydia and I threw away the used medical wipes and Allison joined us as we made our way back to our lockers. Mr Argent stayed behind to talk with the police and Ms Blake.

I couldn't believe this, it was my first day and I hadn't even made it through my first class. I opened my locker and pulled out my books and began putting them in my bag, Lydia and Allison stood a little further away, but I still court what Lydia had said to Allison.

"Is it me or is beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" I looked over at Lydia, I had no time to question her as a rather disgruntled looking women walked over the Allison.

"Where's Scott McCall?" she urged, that had my attention. McCall? Mellissa's son? Allison and Lydia looked on edge. This cannot be good. Allison didn't answer.

"You're Allison, right?" she asked with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Allison asked surprised that this strange women seemed to know her.

"Where's Scott?" Allison seemed to shut down a little, and refused to give her an answer other than, he had left, but then she continued.

"He was supposed to be back in class," this caused the women to become more aggressive as she grabbed hold of Allison's wrist.

"Is he coming back?" she asked, more like demanded, and her hold on Allison, judging by the pain that flashed in Allison's eyes.

"Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart," then the crazed women reached out snatched Lydia's wrist also.

"Hey!" I moved forward to grab hold of Lydia, but the women was spooked by something behind us and let go. We turned to see what she was looking at, and by the time we turned back round she had gone. I followed Lydia as she took off to try and see if we could find which way the women had gone. We looked down both corridors but couldn't find her. I looked at Lydia's arm, as we made our way back to Allison.

"Are you okay?" She shuck her head and then as we reached Allison said, "Well, she bruised me."

Allison looked at her own arm, "hu, me too." Mr Argent walked over to us.

"Come on, let's get you girls out of here. School can wait another day." Lydia and I began to moving towards the exit. Allison and her father talk for a few moments before they followed after us.

-X-

"Thank you for the ride Mr Argent, we really appreciate it." I said as we pulled up in front of my house.

"Yeah, thanks Mr," said Andy, we had gone and picked him up from school early.

Andy and I got out of the car, before Allison called out "Are you sure you don't need a ride tomorrow? I don't mind." I smiled politely but shuck my head.

"No, its okay, I have work tomorrow, so I will need to pick up Andy from school and take him home first. But thanks anyway." Allison smiled softly and nodded to let me know she understood.

"Okay, bye Charlie, see you tomorrow."

"Wear something nice! I will see you tomorrow char!" Lydia called out her window before Mr Argent pulled out of the drive. Andy and I waved to them as they left.

"Come on then kid. How was your day? Was it good? Make any friends?" I asked Andy as I unlocked the front door, trying to cheer him up, he looked trouble, well as much as a six year old can.

He just shrugged his shoulders, not giving me an answer.

I took his coat, handing it up by on the coat rack by the door, and knelt in front of him to untie his shoes.

"What's wrong? Did you not like school?" I asked softly as I picked his bag off the floor and ushered him into the kitchen. I placed his bag on the table as he sat on a bar stool and I took the one next to him.

"The other kids don't like me. They were mean about me. Said I talk funny," Andy quietly confessed.

"You don't talk funny I promise. Other kids can be mean. Do you want me to talk to your teachers when I drop you off tomorrow? Because I can if you need me too."

Why are children so cruel? I would never understand it. I pulled him into a hug, his head rested in between my neck and shoulder, and I could feel his tears.

"Don't cry, it's okay, they're just silly children, don't listen to them okay?" I still got no response. I hated this.

It was at times like this that I wished my mother was still alive. She was always able to make it better.

I picked Andy up and held him as I walked to the stairs. His small legs wrapped around my middle and his arms around my shoulders.

I made my way into my room and sat him on my bed. Walking over to my speakers I plugged in my phone and scrolled through my music, finding the playlist I had made for exactly occasions such as this.

 _Lonestars's s_ ong _'Don't Let's Talk about Lisa'_ filled the room _,_ I turned around and looked at Andy, he had a small smile on his face, but he kept looking down trying to hide it.

"Aww, come on, I know you want to… come on baby bro, dance with me." I held out my hand to him and waited.

It took a few moments, but he slowly took my hand, and I grinned at him before making him jump and dance wildly about my room with him. He jumped and wiggled and laughed as we danced to the song, the day's events leaving us both.

I laughed at his crazy dancing, and I was sure I looked just as silly but I didn't care, I let the days madness drift away as I danced and laughed happily with my brother, hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two: Chaos Rising: Charlie's P.O.V

I shut my car door with more force than necessary, and I let out a frustrated huff, this was the last time I offered Lydia a ride to school.

"I'm just saying that you could show a little more skin, I mean that outfits cute and all, but you're not a nun." Lydia had been going on for the entire ride to school this morning, she'd even freaked out Andy. He had practically jumped out the car before I'd even fully parked outside his school, I had never seen him run so fast.

"I like what I'm wearing Lydia, plus you picked this out for me remember?" I pulled my bag strap higher onto my shoulder as I walked quickly towards the school doors, Lydia miraculously managed to keep up, even in her heals.

"I know, and as I said it's cute, but I chose you some really nice dresses too, why didn't you wear any of those?" she said as we made are way to the lockers.

Thankfully I didn't have to give her a response as Allison came over, I don't think I'd ever been happier to see the brunette.

"Allison. Thank God." I said then pointed to Lydia, "turn her off, please, I can't seem to find the off switch."

Allison laughed, and Lydia looked less than impressed with my humour.

"Actually, I do need to borrow her, so we will see you at the library later okay?" Allison said as she and then pulled Lydia down the hallway. Lydia turned to look at me over her shoulder, "we're not finished with this discussion" she warned. I rolled my eyes and began to pile my stuff into my locker, I put my bag with my work uniform in, along with some books I wouldn't need until later.

Tonight would be my first shift at Beacon Hill Hospital, and I was both excited and nervous. I had already made sure Lily would be home to look after Andy, it took thirty minutes of continuous arguing for her to agree, but we came to an agreement in the end. Once I closed my locker, I sat down on the floor with my back to the lockers and pulled out my copy of 'The _Hobbit'_ out of my bag.

' _Chapter V'_

' _RIDDLES IN THE DARK'_

' _When Bilbo opened his eyes, he wondered if he had; for it was just as dark with them shut. No one was anywhere near him. Just imagine his fright! He could hear nothing, see nothing, and could feel nothing except the stone of the floor._

 _Very slowly he got up and groped about on all fours, till he touched the wall of the tunnel; but neither up nor down it could he find anything: nothing at all, no sign of goblins, no sign of dwarves. His head was swimming-'_

"..lie? Charlie? Hey! Dude, I think she's ignoring us."

My book was suddenly snatched from my hands and my head snapped up to see who had taken it.

"Hey!" I stood up and crossed my arms and turned to face Stiles, the book thief.

"Now that I have your attention," stiles said happily "hi," stiles had a huge smile on his face. I raised an eye brow, and held out my hind for my book.

"How do you like the school so far?" he continued.

I said nothing and kept my hand out, waiting. Stiles rolled his eyes, but handed me my book, I quickly tried to find my place so I could mark which page I was on.

"This is my best friend…" I paid no attention, continuing to look for my page.

Stiles napped his fingers in front of my face.

"Focus, please." I let out a huff but looked up at him.

"I am a camera," I muttered. He rolled his eyes again, but I heard someone other than Stiles let out a chuckle. My head snapped to the person next to stiles, and blushed when I noticed Stiles' attractive friend smiling at me.

The first thing I noticed, we're his eyes, they were the most amazing dark chocolate colour, next was his tan skin and brown short cut hair, which seemed to stick up in a manner of different directions. I was hooked and I hadn't even seen the rest of him yet.

"As I was saying, this is my best friend Scott McCall", well that snapped me out of my daze, fast.

Scott McCall, Mellissa's son.

Scott McCall, Allison's ex-boyfriend.

I looked from Stiles to Scott and smiled politely.

"McCall? As in Mellissa's kid?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

Something seemed to click in Scott's mind, he nodded his head, then said to me, "And you're Charlotte, right?"

I blushed a little, but nodded, not to sure what to say. When other people called me Charlotte I felt ill, my mother called me Charlotte. But when Scott said my name all I felt was butterfly's.

Stiles looked a little lost, and turned to Scott then back to me.

"Charlotte? I thought your name was Charlie?" I laughed nervously.

"Charlie is short for Charlotte." I shifted uncomfortably, and strangely enough I suddenly found my shoes rather fascinating.

Thankfully the bell went, putting a stop to this awkward introduction.

"We've got coach next. Econ. What about you?" Scott asked as he picked up my bag off the floor and handed it to me.

I blushed once again, and my heart was racing so fast and beating so hard I swear he and Stiles could hear it, I pulled out my class list.

"Same", I said softly and put my class list back into my bag. Stiles put his arm around my shoulder guiding me down the hall.

"Well, great we can take you there. You coming Scott?" he said looking behind him at his best friend.

Scott nodded and we continued on.

"so, can I call you Lottie?" Stiles ask as we made it to the class room and found some seats, and pulled out are class books.

"No." I said sharply, Stiles frowned, then pouted out his bottom lip before saying,

"Why not?" I pulled out a note book and pen before I responded.

"Because, I am actually starting to like it here, and it would suck if I had to leave because of your tragic but mysterious death."

I heard Scott laugh lightly, but Stiles only pouted some more.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Coach began.

Scott raised his hand, ready to answer.

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom," coach said dismissively.

"Anybody else?" He continued.

"Uh, no, coach" Scott said awkwardly, "I know the answer." Coach began to laugh, I looked at Stiles who just shrugged his shoulders. Coach looked at Scott and suddenly stopped laughing.

"Oh, you're serious," he said, and motioned for Scott to continue.

"Yes." Scott said "Risk and reward." Coach looked at him shocked.

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better," Coach exclaimed, then went on.

"Does anybody have a quarter?" People began to route through their bags and pockets searching for some change. Stiles included.

"Yep." He announced as he pulled his hand out of his pocket quickly and rather spastically. But when he pulled out of his pocket, something fell out that certainly wasn't a quarter.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh you dropped this," Coach handed back to Stiles an XL condom. "And congratulations." I blushed heavily and made sure to not look in Stiles direction. But by avoiding Stiles my eyes locked with Scott's, he was smiling and trying to control his laughter, but he grinned when he court my eye.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." Coach said and then went to demonstrate.

"Okay, watch coach." He managed to make the quarter reach the mug. He smirked turned to the glass.

"That's how you do it," he said smugly.

"Okay." He turned to a boy near me.

"Danny" he held out the quarter to the boy, "Risk, reward."

"What's the reward?" asked Danny.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it," Danny said awkwardly.

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point, really." coach seemed disappointed.

"McCall." He turned to Scott, holding out the quarter. "Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop the quiz. And you have to write an essay." Well that seemed unreasonable.

"Risk, more work. Reward No work at all. Or choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked, trying to make sense of what coach was saying.

"No." coach said, "You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience all factors affecting the outcome."

"So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?" he gave Scott time to think. Scott looked at the quarter in his hand, then placed the quarter on top of his text book.

"No play." Scott made his decision.

"Okay." Coach nodded.

"Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Stiles took the quarter, and got out pf his seat.

"There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up" Stiles made is way to the front of the classroom, quarter in his hand, back to the class room door.

"All right, Stilinski." Stiles prepared to throw the quarter into the mug.

"Stiles."

"Yeah, coach, I got it."

"Stiles." This voice didn't belong to coach, we all tuned to look to the class room door, the sheriff, Stiles father was stood in the door way with a grim look on his face.

 **-X-**

Once the bell rang I began to pack up my stuff, Stiles hadn't come back to class after he left with his dad, and I hoped everything was okay. He may be an unusual kid, but he was kind and hopefully we would be able to be friends. I put my bag onto my shoulder and turned towards the door, but bumped into someone who must have been behind me. I looked up to see Scott, who was smiling sheepishly.

My cheeks turned pink again, and I tried hard not to look away, or stare at my feet.

"So erm, I heard you have your first shift at the hospital tonight?" Scott said, although it sounded more like a question. I nodded, and smiled shyly.

"Y-yeah, it won't be to exciting yet, but its important experience, for the future." I tried my hardest not to stutter, but those eyes did something to my insides that I couldn't explain.

"You want to be a nurse?" he asked. I looked at my feet, and shifted my bag higher onto my shoulder.

"D-doctor. Maybe a Surgeon, not to sure yet." I mumbled, I hadn't really talked to many people about it. Besides Lydia and the one who interviewed me at the hospital, no one really knew.

"Wow, that's kind of awesome." Scott tried to catch my eyes, so I lifted my head up to look at him. When I saw his face he was smiling, and seemed impressed. I didn't think it would be any possible for me to blush any harder. Apparently it was.

"Thanks. I err, need to m-meet Lydia and Allison at the Library. But um-"

He cut me off seeming embarrassed for keeping me here, "oh, no, yeah, right, okay, well err, I'll see you around then?" he said, his hand scratching at the back of his neck.

I smiled softly, his actions were so endearing, and sweet.

"Yeah, see you around." I made my way past him and headed towards the door, but Scott stopped me before I could leave.

"Hey, Charlotte?" the butterfly's fluttered in my stomach, and my heart rate increased. I turned to face him again.

"Good luck, for your first shift I mean" he said smiling softly.

"Oh, yeah, t-thanks Scott." I said trying to keep my blushing to a minimum. I made my way to my locker in a kind of haze. I couldn't even remember the walk there, I was sure there was probably a stupid grin on my face. I was fighting off a stupid girly giggle. This wasn't me, I didn't usually act this was over a guy.

"Thinking of me?" a male voice said, I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned to my left to see one of the twins. His eyes on me caused me to feel uncomfortable. I tried to keep my voice from cracking as I answered him.

"Do I know you?" I asked, I could barely make my voice louder than a whisper, my eyes couldn't stay focus on his for too long before I felt the urge to look at my feet. I tried to continue to do what I was before he made his appearance. Pulling books I would need for my next few classes from my locker.

He smirked, "Well now I feel hurt. But I think I can forgive you, my names Aiden. And you're Charlie, right?" I nodded, but said nothing else. He never lost his smirk, and continued to talk, he must love the sound of his own voice.

"What no, hello, nice to meet you Aiden?" I tried hard to not slam my locker shut, I couldn't be sure what it was about him that made me so uncomfortable, this wasn't my normal shyness I was feeling. He put me on edge, made me want to keep my guard up, he seemed off somehow. He seemed threatening.

"Hello Aiden, look this was g-great and all, b-but I need to go and meet some f-friends," I said, I made sure to stay polite, but I wanted to leave, now.

He smiled again, it seemed almost predatory, "well maybe I could-"he didn't get chance to carry on, because Allison called me as she walked up to the lockers.

"Charlie, there you are, we've been waiting for you," I smiled widely at Allison. This girl had been my saving grace today.

"Yeah, sorry, got held up I'm coming now. Bye Aiden" I mumbled the last part, as I grabbed Allison's elbow and tugged her away.

"Your my wonder women, I swear," I said when we were far enough from Aiden.

"What was that about?" she asked, I shrugged.

"No clue, I was just getting some books from my locker, and he just showed up out of now where and started talking." I rabbled all in one breath.

Allison laughed a little, "no I was talking about your quick exit. He's hot and he was talking to you. You really are shy aren't you?" I shuck my head at her that wasn't it at all. My shyness had nothing to do with it.

"It wasn't about me being shy, he just, I don't know. He creeps me out, something seems off abo- you know what never mind. Lydia at the library?"

Allison seemed to let it go, for now at least, but she looked concerned none the less.

"Yeah, she said she would wait, we wanted to get some homework out the way, you know?" I nodded at her, thankful she had let the Aiden subject drop.

As we made it to the library I heard Lydia.

"Finally! You're here." I mumbled an apology as I put my bag on the table and sat down next to Lydia.

We hadn't been working long when Lydia gave up and began to gaze about the library.

Suddenly she announced "I want one." I looked up to see the twins had made their way into the library. I tensed slightly, but neither girls noticed as the twins held the majority of their attention.

"Which one?" Allison asked curiously.

"The straight one." I answered.

"Obviously." Stated Lydia. Allison looked a little confused, I gestured over to the twin with Danny and smiled at Allison. She nodded slowly when she understood.

I moved my eyes away from Danny and Aiden's twin, but I sadly managed to lock eyes with Aiden instead, he smirked at me once again. I quickly looked away, and saw Lydia make her way over to Aiden.

Suddenly Allison said something which utterly confused me.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" while looking at her coffee cup.

"What logo?" I asked confused and afraid I had missed something she had said. Her head snapped over to me, she shook her head.

"Sorry, talking to myself," I chuckled softly then told her that was normally the first sign of madness.

She swatted my forearm which was resting on the table, giggling slightly.

"Don't joke!" she said with good humour. I laughed at her a little again, before announcing I had to look for a book I'd forgotten to pack this morning that I would need for my bio class. She gestured towards the science section for me, and I made my way around the corner in search for my book.

I was browsing through the books when I jumped out of my skin for the second time today, Aiden was leaning casually on the bookshelf to my right.

"My God, you're like a popup book from hell," I mumbled quietly enough so he couldn't hear me, his grin however suggested I hadn't be quiet enough. He didn't comment on it though.

"Don't worry I'm not following you, just needed this," he held up a book but I didn't catch the title, and he gave me that predatory grin before leaving me be.

I let out a large breath I was unaware I had been holding, and pushed my hair out of my face. I don't know what it was, but something about those twins made me nervous.

-X-

My work schedule was only made up of three days out of the week and Sundays, as my job mostly consisted of paper work and shadowing Mellissa once a week. But I was more than happy with that, as it gave me time with Andy for the rest of the weekday and Saturdays.

"How were your first few days at school? As bad as you thought?" I smiled at Mellissa.

We were in the filing room, putting away some folders and pulling together some documents that we needed for new or already existing patients. I completed the last of the folder I was working on before I answered Mellissa and placed the file in front of her so see could give it a once over.

"It was as expected, but it wasn't too bad. Lydia and Allison have been a great help." I paused before I mentioned Scott.

"And this really hyperactive kid Stiles, he introduced me to Scott, he seems nice." I don't really think 'nice' was a great way to describe him, but I couldn't exactly talk to Scott mother about how he made me feel. I tried not to blush as Mellissa looked up from the paper work I had given her.

She smiled widely, seeming pleased I had meet him.

"Oh yes I know Stiles. A little trouble maker that one. But he's sweet and has the best of intentions." She placed the folder on the pile to be put back on the shelf.

I smiled, relieved she hadn't asked about Scott.

"I don't think I've meet a person like Stiles before," I said chuckling. Mellissa laughed with me before saying he was one of a kind. And we went on with the task we were given.

-X-

It was already dark when I got home, so I knew Andy would already be in bed. I put my keys in the dish by the front door and took off my shoes and carried them with me so I could dump them in my room, along with my bags.

I made my way upstairs and peeked into Andy's room, his back was to the door, so I thought he was asleep. I tried to shut the door as quietly as I could but his little head snapped up as he called my name out softly. I put my stuff on the floor outside his room and made my way inside.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked lightly as I made my way over to his bed, I made myself comfortable next to him on top of the covers.

"I was waiting, you weren't home yet, and Lily wouldn't let me wait up for you. I said I would be good but she said no." I played with soft hair and cute curls, letting out a sigh.

"But now you're going to be sleepy tomorrow at school." Andy shuck his head, before he answered me.

"I won't. I'll be fine, promise!" he pulled the comforter closer to his body and looked up at me a sad look on his face.

"You always put me to bed. Lily doesn't put my night light on, or know that I like my Batman PJ'S better than the spider-man one." I chuckled a little, and continued to play with his hair.

"I know, but it's not going to be every night. Some nights I will be back from work before you go to bed, so Lily will only have to put you to bad twice a week maybe three times. And she will learn which onesie's you like the most.

He shrugged, but seemed a little better. "I promise I will put you to bed tomorrow. Okay?" I asked, this made him smile, he nodded enthusiastically. I kissed his forehead and told him to go to sleep.

I picked up my bags and shoes from outside his room and made my way towards my own, I didn't quite make it though.

"Hey, Charlie?" I tuned to look at Lily who was stood by the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, rather apprehensive.

"Your good with him," this shocked me a little, Lily and I rarely got along anymore.

"Err, t-thanks, I guess." She smiled softly and before I could make an escape she spoke again.

"How did your first day at work go?" Lily just seemed to be full of questions tonight.

"It went well," I didn't really know how to respond to her unusual act of kindness.

She smiled at me again. "Good. I-I'm glad. Hey erm, I got a job today." It was my turn to smile.

"Yeah?" she nodded her head.

"Taking pictures for the local newspaper, it's not a major career or anything, but it's a job." I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across my face.

"Lil' that's awesome. When do you start?" she made her way closer to me, so we were now both stood outside of my room.

"Monday."

"That's great Lily. Really" she looked at her feet, smiling.

"Thank you" I went to open my door, before she stopped me one last time.

"I'm sorry. F-for being difficult about the move. I just- look you have Andy, and I had my friends, and God knows that none of us really have dad, and I just panicked. I wouldn't have anyone, ya know? And I reacted badly. So, I'm sorry."

I was speechless.

She laughed a little.

"I didn't really think about it like that." I looked at my feet feeling a little guilty. She had a point.

"We have each other you know. I know we don't always get along," Lily chuckled a little at that, "but I mean maybe this move can be a new start? Me, You, Andy? We can try and be a family again."

Lily looked a little teary, but she smiled and pulled me into a hug. It was awkward at first, but then we both relaxed. Finally we might actually be getting somewhere.

Lily pulled back, she wiped away a stray tear, and giggled a little bit before saying,

"So I take it I can't get away with calling you Lottie anymore?" I playfully glared at her, before laughing and telling her no, calling me Lottie was out of the question.

-X-

I put my dirty dishes into the dishwasher once I had eaten my re-heated lasagne, I checked my watch and saw it was already nine thirty, my dad had to be home by now.

I made my way to his study, I was little nervous I hadn't spoken to dad since we moved. He was never home, and when he was, he was shut up in his study. I knocked softly on the door, and waited to be invited in.

"Yes?" I heard him call out, I slowly pushed open the door and made my way inside.

He was sat at his desk, shelves and shelves of book cases were behind him, and to the left of his desk by the window sat my mother's old comfy arm chair. Just seeing it pulled at my heart, her small side table sat next to it, but instead of books resting on top and in it's built in cupboard, there were a verity of different alcoholic beverages, and drinking glasses. I looked away from it quickly, and faced my father.

My father wasn't a loving man. Not anymore, in fact he was barely a father figure at all. When we lost our mother, it was like we lost him too. Apart from paying for our home and covering any expenses we needed, it was as if he were a stranger.

"What is it Charlie?" he asked, he glanced up once to see who had disturbed him while he was working, but other than that small acknowledgement he didn't look away from his computer .

Mitchel Brooks was a proud business man, who lived to work. He was a part of some large company to do with insurance. That's all we knew. He never went into any more detail and we never asked. He came from a well off family, and never had to worry about financial problems and difficulties. He met our mother in collage, before he had to take over his father's position in the company.

I think Lily and I met my father's parents twice in our lives, and neither experience was pleasant. And they had never met Andy. His parents didn't approve of our mother, she wasn't a part of the society my father was, and she had no ambition to 'run a house hold' she wanted to teach. They didn't like that. Therefore, they didn't like us children, and I don't think they've spoken to father since. Now my mother's parents, they're a different story completely.

"Charlie? Is there something you need?" he asked irritated. He has stopped typing and closed his laptop, his hands were now joined and resting on top of it.

"Oh, yes, s-sorry, erm, so Lily got a new job today," he nodded his head either in approval or as if to say 'hurry along', I had a feeling it was the latter, "so I was wondering, until she's settled in the job, i-if maybe you could, s-spend more time here, at home. So that Andy won't be home alone. We don't know the shifts Lily will have yet, and I'm just concerned that-"he raised a hand, as if to say 'stop, I've heard enough'.

He let out a deep sigh, and took his glasses off of his face, so he could rub his eyes.

"It is about time that Lily got a job, I will tell her well done when I see her," I tried not to show my irritation at his words. He said nothing of the sort to me when I told him I had gotten a job at the hospital.

"But what I don't find acceptable, is you coming in here and demanding I abandon my responsibilities at work-"

"No, that's not what I meant, I was only asking if-" I stopped talking, his face was turning red from anger.

"No. I will not cut down how long I spend at the office. I am very disappointed in you for asking me such things. I provide for you, your brother and sister, I make sure you have everything you need. You would not have such privilege and comfort if not for me and my work. I hope you know that."

I bit the inside of my lip so hard I could taste blood. All I was asking was for him to maybe come home on some days at a more reasonable hour, so that Andy was taken care of. My pulse had picked up pace due to my anger. But I said nothing. I would not anger him anymore.

So I held my tongue and nodded my head.

"And if you are unable to make sure Andrew is looked after at all times, then perhaps you should re-think your job at the hospital, you are in no need of money. I don't see why you even you took this job in the first place. You have school and your brother to think about. I don't know how you expect to get into a good collage if you are too busy to focus on your school work."

For the first time in a long time I wanted to cry. I said nothing. I turned around and left his study without a word and slammed the door. Tears were falling down my face, making it hard for me to see what I was doing.

I ran up to my room, sobbing, and searching for my phone. When I finally found it I hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Lydia..."

-X-

The next morning I parked my car next to Allison's in front of the school, I made sure I had my bag and phone. I didn't need to bring my work scrubs with me as I was on a later shift tonight, so thankfully I would be able to say good night to Andy a little earlier.

As I got out of my car and made my way over to Lydia and Allison I heard them talking, they were part way through their convocation.

"…the logo for a bank?" Lydia scoffs "What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?" I looked between them rather confused, I turned to Lydia who just gave me a look as if to say I will tell you later.

"Not at this bank. It's been closed for years."

 _Okay still confused here guys…_

"Why aren't you telling Scott?"

 _What? Why would she need to talk to Scott about investments?_

"Because according to someone, I need to find something real."

 _Okay, completely lost._ Lydia and Allison looked at me in amusement as I let out frustrated huff.

"Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school. Can you drop Lydia off at home today?"

Allison directed the last part at me, as we walked towards the entrance of the school, I agreed to give Lydia a lift home.

"Plus, that gives us a chance to talk. We need to talk about last night's phone call." Lydia said as she linked her arm with my own. This time it was Allison's turn to look confused.

"Her dad is an ass," was Lydia's only response.

"Charming as ever, Lydia, charming as ever." I laughed softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I would like to take a quick moment to thank the guest who left my first review and to those of you who take the time to read my story. Its great to know that others enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I've already written a few chapters of this story, I've had them saved on my laptop for a while now and only just been brave enough to publish. I aim to update every Monday, unless something causes any issues. Once again I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read my story, feel free to leave a comment.**

 **\- love Sam x**

Chapter Three: firefly's: Charlie's P.O.V

I highlighted the last piece of information from chapter five of my biology book, and looked over to Andy, who was sat on the floor in my room watching his cartoons.

"Half an hour more of TV then you have to go to bed, okay kid?" I said to Andy.

His only response was a nod of his head, I smiled a little. I was about to move on to chapter six when I realised I had no sticky notes left, I moved my books and highlighters way from me and pushed my body off of my bed.

I made my way across the hall and stopped outside of Lily's room, the door was ajar and I saw her sat at her desk, I knocked on the door gently. Lily turned to face me, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, you need something?" Lily asked, I nodded and made my way into her room and sat on the edge of her bed facing her.

"I've got no sticky notes left, and I'm almost finished with studying but I don't really have time to pick anymore up." Lily chuckled at me but looked through her draws, trying to find some.

I looked at Lily's laptop, she had some type of Photoshop set up on screen, and her pictures looked good, really good actually. But I don't think they had anything to do with the newspaper she worked for.

"These are great Lil', they don't look like work stuff though…" I trailed off, I didn't want to seem as if I was judging her. She glanced at the images on her computer screen, than looked at me smiling.

"There not work related, there just for fun for now, I'm thinking of making my own website, maybe do a bit of free-lancing if anyone shows any interest." I grinned, still looking at the pictures.

"That's a great idea."

Lily turned to face me before saying, "sorry kid, I don't have any either. I think we need to pick up some more stationary when we get the chance." I got up from Lily's bed and turned to face her.

"Don't worry about it, I can just use something else for now."

"Maybe check Dad's study? He might have some," Lily said before I left the room, I smiled at her in thanks and gave a nod of my head.

(Paragraph break)

As per usual our father was at work and wouldn't be back till much later, the door to his study was already ajar. I pushed the door open slowly, it almost seemed wrong to go into fathers study without permission, as I walked in I couldn't help but look across the room and see my mother's arm chair.

Even now, that arm chair brought back memories I thought I had forgotten.

My mother sat in the arm chair, I was on her knee and Lily was sat at her feet and our father was sat behand his desk his chin resting on his hand as mother read to us.

We were happy.

We were a family.

I shuck my head, and went over to my father's desk in search of sticky notes, I made my way through his desk draws and I looked across his desk.

"Aha!" I found a stack of sticky notes in the bottom draw on the right side of the desk. I was about to shut the draw when something court my eye. I reached my hand in and grabbed something from the back of the draw and as I pulled my hand back out I looked at my palm and saw a key. My brow furrowed in confusion. My father didn't have a safe here at the house, it was at the office.

I knew I had no reason to do it, and I knew this key probably opened a random file cabinet of my fathers, but I put the key into my back pocket.

I picked up the sticky notes and put them into my hoody's front pocket, and instead of leaving through the door and making my way to my room like I should have done, I walked over to my mother's arm chair and side cabinet.

I wondered if my father had left her favourite books inside. I opened the cabinet's door with a soft click, and smiled sadly when I saw what was inside.

Pride and predjudice by Jane Austen, Alice in Wondaland by Lewis Carroll, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

And so many others that she loved.

I chuckled softly when I saw the Lord of the rings trilogy along with its prequel the Hobbit.

I pulled a few of the books out from the cabinet to get a better look to see if anymore where behind them.

However, there were no more books, only what looked to be the back of the cabinet, but that wasn't right, the cabinet should go farther back than that.

I used my knuckles to knock on the back of the cabinet, the sound of my knuckles on wood confused me even more. I pulled my phone out and used it as a torch to flash light onto the cabinet, when the light shone over the wood I saw something strange, some kind of symbol.

I pulled out all of the books out to get a better look at the symbol, something about it seemed familiar, but I don't know from where.

When all the books had been pulled out I saw the wood was uneven, and didn't reach either side of the cabinet, it didn't match the top either.

I used my phone to get a better look. I slid my hand down the gap between the wood of the cabinet and the mysterious object and pulled. When I took the object out from the cabinet I found it was in fact a wooden box, a rather large box.

As I went to open the lid I found that the box was locked.

I knew I should have just left it alone, put it back where I had found it, whatever was inside this box had nothing to do with me.

But then my thoughts went to the key, they key I had found only minutes ago.

I brought the key out from my back pocket and held it out in front of me. I looked from the key to the box I had placed on the floor in front of me.

I was probably over thinking, the box was most likely just filled with old photos and letters from my mother and fathers early years together. Or pictures from when Lily and I were children. I was being stupid.

But then why was the box hidden, if it only held pictures and love letters.

I looked over to the door and saw I had left it open, I place the key on top on the box and made my way over to close the study door.

It closed with another soft click, and I made way back towards the box and key.

I picked them both up and sat in my mother's old arm chair, before I could lose my nerve I put the key to the box's lock and turned. I slowly opened the box's lid and inside held ten to maybe twenty journals.

My eyebrows furrowed. I knew I shouldn't have let myself overthink, but at the same time, who locks away old journals? I mean Lily had a shelf of her old journals, something I think she picked up from are gran, who always told us to document our lives, so we would always remember.

While journals were really not what I was expecting to be hidden in the box, I wasn't really disappointed. If these belonged to my mother then it would be great to have a piece of her.

On each of the journals there was a gold date imprinted on the spine, from what I could see there was one for each year up until she died.

I pulled out the first three earliest dated journals, then pulled the lid closed and locked the box before I put the key back into my pocket. I made sure I had my sticky notes before I made my way back upstairs, I passed Lily's door which was still ajar from before, and I could hear her talking on the phone, so I decided not to interrupt her.

When I entered my room Andy was still sat in front of the TV, I chuckled and placed my sticky notes on my bed and my mother's journals on my bedside table.

"Okay kiddo, no more TV tonight." Andy turned to face me, he looked at me innocently before saying there was only a few more minutes left of the program. I smiled and him a little and raised an eyebrow, he only smiled sweetly at me.

I rolled my eyes, "only to the end of this one, okay? Then it's time for bed. I mean it."

(Paragraph break)

By the time I had put Andy to bed it was too late to carry on studying, I had already put my sticky notes I needed into my text book, and there was no point in starting chapter six now, anyway I was already a chapter or so ahead of class.

I made myself comfortable on my bed, back leaning again a pillow which was propped up against my bed's head board. I took the first journal my mother wrote in from 1989, she would have been seventeen, almost eighteen, coming to the end of her high school career.

 _'_ _My mother suggested I keep journals, and I had never thought I would want to, but what happened to needs to be documented. Even if I can't tell anybody else, I can at least write it all down._

 _Mother took me to meet with some of her friends today. She told me she and some others needed to include me in something important, I didn't understand what she meant until I met them_ , _the Hales. '_

Ringing interrupted my reading, and I closed my mother's journal softly before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I didn't check my caller ID, as I was too busy placing my mother's journals back onto my bedside table.

"I need to go to the store, and seeing as we didn't get chance to talk about your poor excuse of a father, we will talk about it when I pick you up. You'll go to the store with me and then I'll stay over and your place for the night."

I chuckled at Lydia's lack of tact. I knew she only wanted to help me deal with my father and this was how she knew how achieve it.

"I will be about ten minutes okay? Be ready for when I get there Charlie." With that Lydia hung up. I hadn't even said a word. I chuckled again, thinking about our one sided convocation.

(Paragraph break)

"Did you really need to go to the store now?" I said as I climbed into the passenger's seat of Lydia's car.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes playfully at her, "Anyway we never did get to talk about your dad." I let out a huff, and put my head back against the seats head rest.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I told you what he said. I'm over it, I don't know what I was thinking anyway, I shouldn't have bothered talking to him in the first place. I was pretty much setting myself up for disappointment. "Lydia looked away from the road for a moment to look at my face before she faced forward again.

"You didn't call me up sobbing in the middle of the night because he'd said no to spending more time at home though, was it?" I didn't answer her, so she carried on.

"It was because he told you to quit your job, with no consideration for what you want in the future, and on top of that he praised your sister because she got a job that she should have been applying for two years ago. "

As always, Lydia just seemed to know what was wrong. I didn't even have to go into detail, I didn't have to tell her the reason behind the way I was feeling, she just seemed to know.

"It's who he is, he isn't the father he used to be. Not anymore, not since…" I didn't finish my sentence. Talking about my mother just reminded me of the journals.

"Lydia, I found something I probably shouldn't have today, in my father's study."

Lydia looked at me, a little confused.

So I explained to Lydia about the key, my mother's cabinet and the box and journals I found. She listened without interruption. When I finished, she asked if I had read any of them.

"I had only read a few lines before you called, all I know so far about the year 1989 is that my grandmother took my mother to meet someone, some of her friends or something. She wrote something about meeting the 'Hales'."

This seemed to catch Lydia's attention, she snapped her head to look at me.

"Hales?"

I nodded my head and was about to ask her if she knew anything, but as we parked up I looked at Lydia in confusion.

"Lydia, I thought we were going to the store?" I looked out the front and saw we were at the local swimming pool.

Lydia didn't say anything, she quickly got out of the car and began walking towards the pool.

What was she doing?

"Lydia?" I called out to her as I made my way out of the car and began to walk towards her.

"Oh, God." I heard Lydia mutter, "Oh, my God."

"Lydia what's wrong Lyd-"I stopped when I noticed a shape, floating in the pool.

I think my heart actually stopped beating for a moment.

"Oh, my God, please don't be dead."

Lydia and I walked closer to the pool, Lydia got to her knees and just kept repeating the same thing,

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead."

She reached across the water and turned the body around, so she could get a closer look. My hands were shaking and my heart beat was way too fast.

"L-Lydia?" my voice cracked as I spoke. She didn't answer me.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." She turned the body around and let out a sigh of relief, it was only a pool float that was shaped a styled like a human body.

I mirrored Lydia with my own sigh of relief. I turned away from the pool, ready to make my way back to the car.

I let out a terrified scream, in front of me sat a dead body of a teenage boy in the lifeguard seat. His throat was cut and there was blood everywhere, I began to panic, my breathing picked up as I struggled to make air fill my lungs.

"Oh, my God" I heard Lydia say, but her voice was muffled.

"Charlie?" I was still looking at the boy, I couldn't look away. I was shaking so badly, and I just couldn't look away, there was so much blood.

I felt something touch my arm and I flinched away, I moved so quickly I almost slipped. I finally looked away from the body, I looked to my feet, only to see I was standing I blood. My shoes where covered in it.

"Charlie..?"

So much blood, too much blood.

(paragraph break)

"Lydia?" I was sat in car, in the passenger seat, waiting for the police to get here. Lydia had called them after she managed to make me sit down and get me away from the body. I didn't look up to see who was calling Lydia's name, I just stared out the front windscreen, still shaking and unable to breathe properly.

"Lydia? Charlie? Are you two okay?" I still didn't say anything.

"I'm okay." I heard Lydia say. She really didn't sound okay.

"That, over there not okay."

"Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad." I finally recognised the voice as stiles.

"I already called 911."

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles said sounding shocked, what the hell, that boy I swear is crazy.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia sounded as if she was becoming hysterical.

"Yes!" I heard Stiles shout back at her. I glanced over at him, he had pulled out his phone and was already talking to somebody on the other end.

"Throat ripped out, blood everywhere." I looked back over at the body, and began hyperventilating again. Unable to remove the image from my mind, even when I shut my eyes, all I could see was the blood.

"It's like the frickin' shining over here." He said, letting the person on the other side talk for a moment before speaking again.

"Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised."

Some time had passed, and both Lydia and Stiles had tried to make me talk to them. But I couldn't force any words out. Lydia had called my sister but she couldn't leave Andy alone at the house. When the police turned up Lydia did the talking, I couldn't function.

Lydia stayed with me. Talking, just talking, and trying to coax me out of whatever state I had put myself in.

"Charlotte?" someone touched my arm, I didn't flinch away this time, in fact, it calmed me down a little I was able to breathe, force more air into my lungs.

"Charlotte?" a face came into my line of focus, deep brown chocolate eyes were looking back at me. Someone took hold of my hands, my smaller hands in their larger ones.

"Scott?" He smiled at me softly and tugged at my hands, pulling me from Lydia's car.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked. I shook my head, and tears began to fall down my face.

"W-who would do something so-o horrible?" I sobbed, referring to the body that was no being taken away by the police.

I could still see the pool of blood at the base of the lifeguard's chair, which only made me shake harder.

Scott turned us around, his back was now to the car, and I couldn't see the blood anymore.

Scott's face portrayed his concern, as well as another emotion I couldn't really understand. He pulled me closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, one arm around my shoulders, another around my waist.

I turned my face into his chest, trying to force the images out of my mind.

"You're gonna be okay. It will be okay. I promise." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

I heard someone make their way over to us, I tried to turn but Scott didn't loosen his hold on me, I heard Stiles say he would make sure Lydia and I got home okay. Lydia was next to walk over, I felt her run her hand through my hair.

"We've been told we can go home, I can drive you back home Char okay?" I nodded my head which was still berried in Scott's chest.

I slowly pulled back from Scott, but he kept his hands on the tops of my arms, rubbing them softly, showing he was still there if I needed him.

I wiped away tears with the back of my sleeve, Lydia softly took hold of my wrist and pulled me to her, she wrapped her arm around me.

"I'm going to take her back to my place-"I cut her off before she could finish.

Shaking my head I told her I just wanted to go home. The three of them looked unsure, but Lydia told me she would take me home.

Scott opened the car door for me, I got in and put my seat belt on, "text me, when you get home to let me know you're okay?" I nodded my head and smiled softly. He was about to shut the car door before I stopped him.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" he asked gently

"Thank you." He smiled softly and nodded before he shut the door.

(Paragraph break)

"I can stay over if you need me to," Lydia said as she parked in my drive way. I smiled at her before letting her know it was okay to go home.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Lydia asked me, I nodded my agreement and made my way into the house.

I locked the front door and heard Lydia and Stile's car drive away. I put my keys in the dish by the door and looked at me feet ready to take off my shoes when I saw they were still covered in blood. I found it hard to stand, and my back hit the door and I slide to the floor. Still looking at my shoes.

"Charlie?!" I looked up to see Lily quickly making her way down the stairs, she rushed over to me and pulled me close. I didn't cry this time. I couldn't cry anymore, I don't think I had the energy.

"I was so worried, when Lydia called to tell me I wanted to come and get you but dad's not hear and I couldn't leave Andy.." I grabbed her arm and squeezed a little, letting her know it was okay. I was staring at my shoes again.

"There covered in blood." I whispered.

"What?"

"My shoes. There's blood on them." I just stared. I'd only ever felt this way once before, when I watched my mother pass away, when I watched as the life left her eyes.

I felt weak, I felt vulnerable, I felt helpless, and I hated it.

Lily didn't say anything, she let out a shaky breathe, and began to untie my shoelaces. Once both sets of laces were undone she pulled off a white, now blood stained, converse from each foot.

I watched as she took them with her into the kitchen, I watched as she put my shoes into a plastic bag and take it out the back door. When she came back the bag was no longer in her hands, and she walked back over to me and pulled me up from the floor.

"There, see, no more blood." She forced a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She wrapped an arm around my waist as she guided me upstairs to the bathroom, she sat me on the toilet seat while she turned on the shower and went to grab me a towel.

She came back in, and I was still sat there. She sighed sadly before she helped me stand up and began pulling of my clothes and guided me to the shower.

"Shower. I've got you some warm clothes for after, okay." I didn't answer, but she left me alone after that, and waited for me in my room.

When I made it back to my room she was waiting for me, sitting on my bed, with a cup of hot tea in each hand.

I gratefully took my tea from her after I had settled down under the covers, with my back to my headboard.

"I'll let you sleep, and I will take Andy to school tomorrow so you can sleep in." I nodded and smiled softly but didn't say anything.

"I'm here, if you need to talk. Okay?" Lily said before she closed my bedroom door with a soft click.

I set my cup down on the side and settled down in bed, resting my head on my pillow. I was about to turn off my lamp when I looked at the journals I'd left on my bedside table. I grabbed the journal I had been previously been reading. After all that had happened today I needed my mother.

But by reading the journal I realised my mother had either been delusional, or that the events of tonight were only just the beginning.

(Paragraph Break)

I didn't sleep that night.

I was awake at four am re-reading her journal, trying to understand if what I was reading could be true.

I didn't know what to think.

I flipped back and forth between pages, and by doing so it caused something to fall from the book.

Envelopes, three envelopes, each one had a name on the front.

Lily, Charlotte and Andrew.

All in my mother's writing.

Taking a shaky breath I opened the envelope with my name on the front,

 _'_ _My darling Charlotte,_

 _It pains me to be writing this letter to you my sweet girl, but if you're reading this then I am no longer with you and the others._

 _I need you to believe me when I say I am truly sorry to have left you all behind, but one day we will be together again._

 _I'm writing this letter to tell you all that I know about the world around you and the responsibility you and your sister will one day face. My journals will teach you what I know and what you must learn, and what you must one day teach to your brother._

 _Andrew isn't with us yet, but you are so excited, and I have the greatest confidence that you will look after him when I am gone. I am proud of the young women you are becoming, and I know you will achieve great things._

 _I want you to follow your dreams baby girl, even with the responsibilities that come with knowledge of my journals, I want you to be able to look back on your life and know you have achieved what you wanted to achieve._

 _I need you to do something for me, if I am not here for you I need you to find Allen Deaton. He will be your teacher, and he will guide you and your sister, I trust Allen completely, therefore you can too. You'll find him in beacon hills._

 _Good Luck baby girl, look after each other._

 _I love you always,_

 _Your mother.'_

By the time I had finished reading tears were falling down my cheeks, my eyes were puff and had to wipe my running nose with the back of my hand and sleeve.

I put down the letter off my mother and picked the journal back up and began to read.

Werewolves.

Emissaries.

Hunters.

Healers.

This is insane.

I flipped back and forth between pages, again and again, trying to make sense of it all.

I needed to find Allen Deaton.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter four: Unleashed: Charlie's P.O.V

' _I need you to do something for me, if I am not here for you I need you to find Allen Deaton. He will be your teacher, he will guide you and your sister. Trust Allen. You'll find him in beacon hills._

 _Good Luck baby girl, look after each other._

 _I love you always,_

 _Your mother.'_

That's how I found myself sat in my car in front of the animal clinic, three of my mother's journals sat in my lap, re-reading the letter from my mother.

I hadn't been to school that day, I'd avoided Lydia's calls and messages, and I called in sick at work.

' _I need you to find Allen Deaton',_ that's what the letter had said, so I spent all of today researching Allen Deaton and Beacon hills.

I researched Deaton and the Hales, after what I had read in my mother's journals. I learnt about the house fire and presumed hunters, that what she called them.

I hadn't talked to anyone, not Lily, or Lydia, not even Andy, I pretended to be asleep when he snuck into my room. It made me feel awful but I needed to figure out how to deal with it all. I needed to find out if my mother was crazy or if it was true. I didn't know what might be worse, finding out if she was crazy or… finding out that all the horror stories were true.

Stuffing the journals into my bag and pulling it onto my shoulder I got out of the car before I lost my nerve.

The bell of the clinic door chimed as I opened it, and I slowly looked around before I heard a voice I didn't expect.

"Hey, Charlotte, what you doing here?" I turned to find Scott walking up to me, smiling a little, and looking a little nervous.

"You work here?" I asked him, not wanting to answer his question just yet.

He nodded, and put his hands in his pockets, shifting in place a little.

"How are you? After… everything. I didn't see you at school today."

"I've been better" I looked at my feet, unable to meet his gaze, a little embarrassed as I remembered him comforting me yesterday while I broke down.

"I erm, t-thanks for you know..." I didn't finish, but he understood and smiled kindly.

"Of course. I'm glad I could help in some way." It was quite for a moment before he began to talk again.

"So do you need help with som-", Scott didn't manage to finish as voice interrupted us.

"Scott did I hear the doorbell- oh, hello, is there something we can help you with?"

I looked over Scott's shoulder and saw a man in a white lab coat approaching us, he looked about the same age as my dad, maybe younger.

"Oh, I erm, was looking for Allen? Allen Deaton?" the vet smiled kindly at me, and nodded him head before he spoke.

"I'm Allen Deaton,"

"My names Charlotte Brooks. You knew my mother, Maranda." That's all I said, gaging his reaction. His eyes widened briefly, before he smiled softly.

"Yes, I remember, brilliant women, very talented." I frowned slightly at this, not completely understanding what he was referring to.

I glanced slightly at Scott, unsure if I really wanted to discuss my mother's mental health in front of him, he would think she was crazy.

Catching my uneasy glance Deaton turned to Scott, "could you give us a couple of minutes, Miss Brooks and I have some things to discuss."

Scott nodded and mumbled something about feeding time.

Deaton gestured towards the examination room where he brought the animals, a metallic table took up space in centre of the room, Deaton lent his back against it and I faced him, standing uncomfortably.

"So what can I help you with Miss Brooks?" Instead of answering his question I pulled out the first of my mother's journals and her letter to me, holding it out to him.

Deaton reached out carefully and took the items from my shaking hands. He opened the journal softly, as if it were made of a delicate glass or fine china.

"Is it true? Or- or was she-." He looked up at me, his face serious.

"Your mother was a dear friend, and in the time I knew her, I never believed her to be anything but sane," I shook my head at his response.

"That isn't a real answer. Is it true, do the things she talks about in there" I pointed to the journal "really exist?"

He let out a deep sigh, and placed both the journal and the letter onto the table, then turned back round to face me.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

I drew in a sharp breath, and looked at Deaton, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. His facial expression didn't waver. Either he was an incredibly brilliant actor, or he was telling the truth.

"So you mean to tell me that wer-werewolves are r-real? That what my mother's journals tell me are true? That she helped the Hale family, that my mother and my grandmother helped family of werewolves?"

"Yes."

Shaking my head, this isn't true. This is crazy.

"No," I said, pointing at Deaton, "you're lying."

I finally realised what I had wanted the answer to be. I could have coped with my mother being crazy, I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"Yes. Your mother's family and the Hale family have been linked for a very long time Miss Brooks. Both your mother and your grandmother aided the Hale's for many years. Both of your families are rather well known among the supernatural community."

"Stop. Stop it. I can't-," it wasn't true.

Deaton looked at me, his face never changing.

"Then why, may I ask, did you come to me tonight Miss Brooks? If you did not want to hear what I have to tell you?"

"So you could tell me it wasn't true! So you could tell me that all this crap wasn't real! That werewolves weren't real!" I practically shouted at the man. I had never raised my voice like this to anyone before.

"But it is true, and I think you came to me tonight knowing deep down it was true, knowing I would be able to teach you what your mother never got the chance to."

"This isn't real" I whispered, still shaking my head.

"Scott can you come out here please?" I quickly looked from Deaton to the room where Scott disappeared to in shock.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly to Deaton, he didn't answer and waited for Scott to join us.

Scott wouldn't look at me. He just stared at Deaton.

"She needs to believe, Scott." Was all Deaton said, Scott looked slightly panicked at this.

"I don't think that-"Deaton cut him off.

"Please Scott, It is vital that she believes." I didn't understand, what did Scott have to do with any of this? Scott let out a puff of air.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Scott pleaded softly, finally turning to face me.

He shut his eyes, and his breathe quickened, and slowly his face began to change. I watched in disbelief as his side burns grew longer, as his teeth began to grow, his bone structure shift and finally when he opened his eyes they were glowing gold.

I backed away quickly, scared, and in shock, my heart was pounding in my chest and it was becoming incredibly difficult to breathe.

As fast as his face had changed in changed back, and Scott stepped towards me slowly, causing me to back away a little more.

"It's okay Charlotte, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I stopped moving, but stayed very still, not taking my eyes off of him. I watched as he started towards me again, this time I stayed put, he was careful as he made his way closer.

Because my eyes were fixed on his face I never saw his hand move, I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt him link his hand with mine.

But the second his skin touched mine my heat beat began to calm down, not a lot, only a little but it calmed none the less. Scott seemed to realise this also as he smiled softly at me and he began to slowly lead me to stand back in front of Deaton.

"Now do you believe?" Deaton asked smiling softly, it was almost sympathetic. I nodded slowly, still in shock.

"Yes, yes I believe you." I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder.

None of us were able to speak next as the bell of the door chimed, and a dog gave a little bark as it entered the clinic.

"Charlotte could go and sit in the waiting area while I work? We can finish this discussion once Scott and I are finished." Deaton handed me my mother's letter and journal before making his was to the front of the building.

Scott turned to look at me, his face displayed his worry and nerves, but he smiled at me weakly before he asked me if I was okay.

I nodded to him and tried to return his smile, but he didn't look convinced.

"Don't go anywhere okay? We can talk more soon," he led me to the waiting area, his hand still in mine.

(Paragraph break)

I sat in the waiting room for both Scott and Deaton to finish up with work, and re-read though my mother's first few journals. She discovered so much during her last few years of high school, and she documented each day and each interaction with the Hales, and the supernatural community.

Talia Hale seemed to be an extraordinary women, and from what I can gather, my mother truly admired her.

"It's not gonna hurt him, is it?" I heard from the other room, I looked up to watch as his dog was given an injection.

"Just a little. But I usually find that it's the owners who feel the most pain." Deaton responded, smiling kindly, at the dog's owner.

I watched as both Scott and Deaton cared for the animal, it was nice to see, and caused me to smile softly, as I court Scott's eye, before I blushed and looked back to my mother's journal.

"Looks like he knows who the Alpha is." My head snapped up and I looked to Scott and Deaton, a little panicked. But as I continued to watch the dog's owner I saw that he was only joking with them, and I let out a relived breath, and went back to reading.

A few minutes later the dog and his owner walked passed, and Deaton gestured at me to follow him back into the examination room, the guy smiled politely to me, and I returned it with my own before I followed Deaton.

Scott was sat at a table off to the side, looking at something through a microscope, but he smiled encouragingly at me as I passed him to stand with Deaton.

"I can teach you what your mother never had a chance to, you and your sister, so when the time comes you can both teach your brother," Deaton told me, I nodded and was about to except his offer, when something accrued to me.

"How do you know about-"I didn't finish the sentence, Deaton smiled at me.

"You stayed in contact with her? Didn't you? When we lived in England you two still spoke," Deaton nodded in confirmation.

"Your mother was always happy to help, whenever I would need it. You forget, just because I am willing to teach you doesn't mean I taught your mother. Your grandmother taught me." Deaton reviled to me. I felt my eyebrows raise towards my hairline.

"I've never met my grandmother. I was told that grandma didn't agree with her marrying my dad," I stopped to think about what I knew about my mother's parents.

"She said, she said that my father would never understand her, understand my mother I mean." Deaton didn't say anything at first.

"That is something you must discover for yourself, read through her journals there are things for you to learn that I cannot teach you. But for now, let's focus on what I can teach you." I nodded.

Before we could carry on Scott called Deaton over to him.

"Hey! Found something", I leant my back on the examination table and watched them as they talked.

"Rinse it off," Deaton said.

"What is it?" Scott seemed confused.

"Definitely poisonous for the dog. Actually, for you as well." Deaton said, seeming intrigued.

"Wolfsbane?" Scott asked. I've read about that plant in my mother's books, it said something about it being harmful and poisonous and was often used in bullets by werewolf hunters.

"Mistletoe." Deaton corrected. I walked forward and leaned over Scott's shoulder to get a better look.

"I've only read about Wolfsbane so far, I haven't seen anything about mistletoe," I said to Deaton. He looked over to me and began to explain.

"Keep reading and you will."

Scott turned to look at me over his shoulder, his face was unintentionally close to my own, and it took me a moment to realise before I cleared my throat uncomfortable and moved back to lean on the table.

"I can begin to teach you what you need to know whenever you're ready. But I suggest you first read through all your mother's journals, that way you will already have the basics and an idea of what I will be teaching you and your sister." I looked at Deaton in panic. He couldn't be serious. I couldn't tell my sister, she would never believe me.

My rambling thoughts were interrupted by Deaton chuckling.

"I take it you haven't told her."

"Ha! Yeah, no. You've never met Lily and trust me, she wouldn't believe any of this. Plus she and I have only just begun to get along. Me telling her that werewolves exist and are mother knew all about would just make her hate me, all over again. And I like finally getting along with Lily. It's been a really long time since there has been any kind of peace in our house. So no. I haven't told Lily," I babbled.

Scott was looking at me now, obviously trying not to laugh, making me blush all over again.

"Sorry. I never talk this much." I mumbled, Deaton just smiled at me and waved it off, before his face turned serious.

"Well, the choice is yours, however I wouldn't leave it to long to tell her. It might not turn out so well if she found out on her own."

I looked at my feet, and gave a small smile, "okay." I said softly. I knew what he said was true. He was right, and I will tell her. Eventually. When the timings right.

"You never know Miss Brooks, people may surprise you."

"Charlie." I said.

"Pardon me? "Deaton asked.

"You can call me Charlie." Deaton smiled at me in understanding before he turned to Scott.

"I do believe you and Charlie have some things to talk about. I can close up tonight. So you can head home early." Scott nodded and then grabbed his bag before indicating for me to lead the way.

(Paragraph break)

"Wow. Okay. Kanima? That's erm- different. And Alpha's?" I said trying to take in what Scott had told me.

We had been sat in my car for over two hours, Deaton had left thirty minutes ago, and Scott had told me everything that had happened since he had been bitten. His life sounded like a novel.

"A pack of Alpha's," he said, letting out a sigh.

"And they've been killing people? Like the – the body at the pool?" I asked looking at my hand that were resting in my lap, I intertwined my hands together, to try and keep them from shaking as images of the other night came back.

"We- we don't know that yet. Stiles thinks it could be something else." Scott said, I could feel his eyes on my face.

"And Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. They're all a part of this?" Scott just nodded his head.

Lydia knew about the supernatural. And she didn't tell me. She didn't tell me anything. I knew I should have been angry. In a way I was irritated that she and Allison knew and said nothing, but I know if the situation was in reverse, I wouldn't have told them either, for the fear they would think I was crazy.

I looked at the dashboard clock, before turning back to face Scott.

"I better get home, my little brother will want me to put him to bed. Do you need a ride?" I asked him softly.

"No, that's okay I have my bike," he said gesturing to the bike parked closer to the clinic.

I nodded, and gave him a small smile. He turned to face me,

"Will I see you tomorrow? You'll be at school I mean?" Scott asked me, rather quickly.

I blushed a little, but nodded at him and smiled.

"Yeah. You'll see me tomorrow," I said shyly.

He grinned at me, causing butterflies to stir in my stomach and my heart beat to quicken. I tried to calm myself a little, worried that he would be able to hear my pulse rise.

"Good," he said before he got out of the car and walked over to his bike, he waved good bye before leaving the clinic.

I found myself smiling slightly, as I thought about my time with Scott.

The sound of my phone ringing made me jump, I looked at the phone's screen, it was Lydia. Taking a deep breath I answered the phone.

"You and I have some serious talking to do."

(Paragraph break)

"You read any more of your mother's journals?" I sighed and closed the book I'd been studying from, and looked up to face Lydia.

"Hello to you too Lydia," she sat across from me, and just raised a perfectly plucked brow.

Last night after I had talked to Scott, Lydia and I had talked for a very long time over the phone, mostly about how I'd found out and about talking with Deaton and how he had agreed to teach me. So we had agreed to meet in the library the next day to talk more about my mother's journals and the connection between the Hale family and my own.

Letting out a chuckle at Lydia's expression I pulled out the recent journal I had been reading and opened it to a page about my mother and grandmother meeting with Talia Hale.

She flipped back and forth between pages.

"It's interesting. Learning about them I mean, that and discovering my family's secret I guess."

Lydia looked up at, and waited for me to continue, I took the journal back and flipped to a page I'd found the night before, after taking the rest of the journals from my father's study.

"My mother's family were like advisers to the Hales, gave them knowledge and insight to the rest of the supernatural community. My family has been collecting information for centuries, and passing on their knowledge to those who need it. "I informed Lydia.

Lydia's eyebrows raised, and she seemed impressed.

"That's not everything though," I let out a breath, thinking back to what I had read the night before, as I was drifting off to sleep.

"My grandmother and mother were known as healers. She would help the Hale pack whenever they were injured and couldn't heal themselves for whatever reason. I think that's what Deaton is too,"

"So is that something that's past through the family, you all become advisers and healers to the werewolf community?" Lydia asked. But I shook my head.

"No, I don't think being a healer is passed down to every child. It seems like only one child is taught to heal. If there is more than one child per generation only one specialises in healing, while the others would focus only on advising their pack."

"Their pack?" Lydia said rather confused.

"Yes their pack. It looks like there are a range of different families who aren't a part of the supernatural world but are involved any way. For example, my mother's side of the family have only ever aided the Hale pack, and no other".

That seemed to help Lydia understand better, to be fair to her I was finding all this information rather difficult to comprehend also.

Lydia held out the journal to me, and she had this look on her face, as if she was trying to solve some difficult equation,

"Didn't you say you got the journals from your dad's study?" it was my turn to be confused.

"Yeah?"

"Does he know? About all this? About your mother and what she did for the Hales?"

"I don't know." I leant backwards supporting my weight on the back of the chair.

"But I don't want to think about that just yet. It leads to more questions and I don't know if I'm ready for the answers." I told her.

Lydia stood up, grabbing her bag from the table as she went, and walked round to my chair and gave me her signature smile,

"Come on. I have a class next and I need to get my book from my locker. Plus you could use some lip gloss and I have the perfect shade."

I smiled a little, picked up my bag and journal, before taking her offered hand, and walking towards our lockers.

(Paragraph break)

"Did you hear about Kyle?"

"Yeah, I heard coach and a bunch of kids found his dead body during cross-country."

I looked over my shoulder at the two girls talking, while leaning against my locker. I quickly turned to face Lydia.

"Was Kyle like the body we found at the pool?" I whispered. Lydia just nodded, a frown etched on her face.

But that quickly changed.

"Twin headed our way," she smirked as she looked over my shoulder, I didn't even bother to look behind me, as I made a disgusted sound.

Aiden walked around to Lydia's other side, leant against the lockers, and watched us both.

Creeper.

He smirked at me before saying to the both of us,

"We should all do something. What about tonight?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." Was my response. He playfully gave me a pout, before turning to face Lydia with a questioning gaze. But she thankfully shook her head, telling him no.

"Studying." Was her answer, but she was smiling coyly, playing hard to get.

"I could help you." I rolled my eyes, as if they would actually get any studying done.

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?" I laughed before I muttered to Lydia,

"Wow, ice, ice, baby," Aiden scowled at me playfully.

"Okay." He said," You could help me." Jesus, how desperate was this guy.

"Tonight then?" Lydia made an indecisive sound, as if to say 'maybe'.

Aiden then lead across Lydia and whispered to me.

"Don't worry I'm sure Lydia won't mind if you join us."

I just looked at him with disgust before I turned away, and as I looked across the hall I saw Scott, and I smiled softly, he was standing with a boy I hadn't met before.

"Now they're getting to you." I looked over at them with a raised eyebrow, Scott just shook his head.

(Paragraph break)

I had just left my study period in search for Lydia when I heard someone shouting.

"Charlie! Hey Charlie!" I stopped to try and see were the shouting was coming from, I saw Stiles walking over to me quickly.

He slid to a stop besides me, rather out of breath.

"Hey, wow, you walk fast." I chuckled at him, and waited for him to calm down.

"Have you seen Lydia?" he asked, still panting slightly.

"No, but I'm looking for her now, you can look with me if you want," he nodded, trying to catch his breath back.

It was awkward at first, Stiles and I hadn't really talked too much since I had been here, but he seemed nice enough, and from what I'd heard of him though Scott he sounded as if he would be a great friend to have.

"So, erm, Scott said that you, erm, know about his erm-"Stiles seemed uneasy and unsure of how to bring up the werewolf issue.

"Yes. Stiles, I know about that. I guess he's told you about the-"

"Yeah I know about that." We smiled at one another slightly before chuckling.

"Glad we cleared that up." He nodded.

"Me too."

Before we could talk about much else Stiles saw Lydia and took off, calling for me to follow him. By the time I had caught up to them, very out of breath might I add, Stiles was already talking a mile a minute?

"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is. It's dead baby day."

Okay, what the hell had I missed?

"Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lydia asked Stiles and she linked her arm with mine and tried to make me walk quicker to get away from Stile's rambling.

"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins." Lydia and I stopped, I looked at Lydia in confusion. The twins were a part of the Alpha pack?

"You don't know about the twins? - Alphas? - Ethan and Aiden." I didn't say anything, but Lydia spoke for us any way.

"Oh, yeah, - Yeah, we knew about them." Stiles looked relieved.

"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking" Stiles began,

"I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe its three people who own little dogs." I looked at stiles with a brow raised.

"I own a little dog." Lydia muttered worriedly, then she realised what Stiles was suggesting, and turned to him.

"I am not getting rid of my dog!" she exclaimed

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?" Stiles whined.

"No." Lydia and I said simultaneously.

"And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, - so stop trying." Lydia said snootily. I chuckled softly.

Stiles looked between Lydia and I with a look of disbelief.

"Wha-okay, so what, I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me? - Wither? - You know what I mean. Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way." He had a point. All these innocent people were dying.

"Maybe it's not your job."

I let out a sigh, and checked my phone for the time.

"Look guys I have class, so- "I rubbed my forehead, I wanted to help Stiles, and he seemed so set on all of this.

"I'll look through more of my mother's journals, maybe those hold more specific information. We can see if this has happened somewhere before,"

"Yeah that could help, thanks!" Stiles said nodding enthusiastically, and Lydia nodded her agreement, and waved as I left for my last class of the day.

(Paragraph break)

I took my seat, and waited for class to begin. The teacher was at the front, letting the student take their seats before he began, to talk.

Scott was sat in the seat in front of me, and on the right of Aiden, he looked rather chipper considering we still had an hour left of the school day.

"I know this is the last class of the day," the teacher began, "To be honest, I want to get out of here too."

Scott was sat facing Aiden, and was smiling cheekily at him. He pulled something out of his bag and placed it on the desk.

"Looks kind of important."

I looked at Scott in confusion, catching my eye Scott just winked at me before pulling something else out of his bag and spinning it around, before placing that his desk also. They look like a pieces of a vehicle.

"I have no idea what that thing does." Scott said with a chuckle. I was still very confused.

Aiden leapt from his chair and ran out into the hallway.

"Aiden, don't!" His brother call out to him.

I looked at Scott again, who just grinned at me in return.

"Give it a second," Scott said to me, before I heard it.

The sound of a motorcycle.

The class ran out into the hallway to find Aiden with his bike.

Scott stood next to me as we all stood watch, I laughed with the others. I turned to look at Scott with a raised eye brow.

"You wouldn't happen to be a part of this?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer me, but he has the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shouted Harrison.

"You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."

 **(Paragraph break)**

Finally class had ended and I was pulling my text books out of my locker, making sure I had all the books I needed for my homework and study that night.

My phone buzzed from my back pocket, I pulled it out and checked caller ID, Lydia.

"Hey, what's –", Lydia spoke before I could finish my question.

"Where are you?" she asked me in a rush. I shut my locker, and hiked my bag higher on to my shoulder before answering her.

"At my locker, about to head home and get ready for work. Why?"

"Come to Harrison's class. Now." And she hung up.

Rude.

I let out a sigh, but made my way to Harrison's class room.

When I got there Lydia wasn't alone, Stiles and surprisingly Deaton were with there, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What have I missed?" I asked Lydia.

"We think Harrisons been taken," she explained.

"What? Why? I don't understand," I said, who would've wanted to take Harrison, I couldn't spend an hour in class with him without wanting to slap him at least once.

"Stiles had a point, these deaths, there sacrifices," Lydia mumbled to me.

I looked up and saw Deaton and Stiles stood around papers on the desk, leaning over their shoulders Lydia and I looked at the graded papers. Each were graded with a different letter- D.A.R.A.C.H.

"Stiles, you remember I told you 'druid' is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, while Lydia and I listened to them talk.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well. Darach."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five: Frayed: Charlie's P.O.V

I threw my keys into the dish by the door as I walked in, and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before I made my way upstairs to my room.

I checked the clock on my night stand, 9:55pm. I dumped my bag on my bed and my phone fell out onto the bedding. Striping out of my work uniform and pulling on my dressing gown I began to gather the things I needed for my shower.

A nock on my door had me stop what I was doing. I opened my bedroom door and smiled at Lily.

"Hey, Lydia called like ten times tonight when you were at work, wouldn't tell me anything just told me to tell you to turn on your phone and call her back." Lily said rolling her eyes when she'd finished.

"Persistent one that girl." I chuckled as Lily walked back to her room.

"You have no idea", I mumbled as I closed my bedroom door again. Picking up my phone and turning it on as I sat on my bed and opened my bottle of water and taking a sip.

Twelve missed calls. Lydia.

Eight text messages. Lydia and Allison.

Two voice mails.

"Jesus" I grumbled and put my bottle of water back on my night stand and lay back against my throw pillows.

I dialled Lydia's number, I didn't have to wait long before she answered.

"Took you long enough, I've been calling."

"I know Lydia, but I had work. What's wrong?"

"Derek Hale's dead." I sat up straight.

"Dead? What the hell do you mean he's dead? How did he die?" I demanded.

I had never met Derek but that didn't mean I didn't care about the Hales. They were my mothers and grandmothers pack, they were an important part of their lives, and other than Deaton they were my only remaining connection to my mother's part in the supernatural community.

"The Alpha pack and their leader Deucalion, they were fighting, and Derek fell. And Scott was injured." Lydia informed me.

Panic grew in my chest.

"But he's okay right? Scott? He's healed?" I asked Lydia quickly.

"He should be okay, he's healing I think. I thought you know, about Derek. I mean. That and we're going to follow the Scott and Stiles to their lacrosse game tomorrow, to keep an eye on them without them knowing it."

My brow furrowed at that.

"Yeah okay… wait a minute did you say Deucalion?" I asked Lydia.

"Yes. Why?" Lydia huffed.

"I know that name, I think it's in my mother's journals somewhere."

"Really?" Lydia asked, surprise and confusion evident in her voice.

"Really." I sighed, looking at the clock, 10:10pm.

"Look Lydia, I will bring some journals with me tomorrow, but before I can come tomorrow and be any use, I need to shower and sleep."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning, we'll pick you up at seven. Bring the journals." With that Lydia hung up.

"Lovely as ever talking with you Lydia" I grumbled.

After my shower I passed by Lily's room, Light shined through underneath the door. I knocked softly and waited for her to open it.

"Hey, you call Lydia back?" she asked after we walked into her room. She was dressed for bed, and walked over to her mirror and began to take off her make up with cotton rounds and make up wipes.

"Yes, she wanted to ask me to go with her and Allison to the Lacrosse away game tomorrow. Andy has a sleep over at a friend's house tomorrow night, would you be able to take him? I know it's really last minute but-"Lily stopped me, smiling before she spoke.

"I don't mind, I like spending more time with him. I feel bad, for the years I refused to know him, I let mothers dead cloud my view of him. We're meant to be a family, it's time we became one." I smiled softly at her.

"We've always been a family. A tad dysfunctional maybe. But always a family." It was Lily's turn to smile this time.

"Speaking of family," I murmured, when I heard the front door open and close. Lily let out a sigh, looking at me.

"Finally, I thought he was going to sleep at that damned office." I raised my eye brows, and bit the inside of my cheek before I replied.

"He may as well have. He's never here anyway." I grumbled before I left Lily's room to go to bed.

I packed the first five journals of my mother's into my work bag along with a note pad and open, and my phone charger so I wouldn't forget to pack them tomorrow morning.

Checking my clock one last time, 11:00 pm. I had six hours before I needed to wake up. Great.

(Paragraph break)

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?"

I looked up from the journal in my lap, and looked through the wind screen of the car. We were almost touching the back of the bus. I chuckled before speaking to Allison.

"That depends." I said, but Lydia finished my sentence for me.

"Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" I chuckled a little, but went back to reading, and listening to them both talk.

"Yeah, I should back off" I heard Allison mumble.

"Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia asked her cheekily.

"Well, after it happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight", I looked up and glanced between Allison and Lydia.

"Hm." Was Lydia's only response.

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door."

With a furrowed brow I turned back to the journal I was reading, trying to ignore the uncomfortable and irrational feeling of jealousy churning in my stomach. Allison was my friend. I shouldn't be jealous. So ignored it. Or tried to anyway.

"So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?" Asked Lydia a few moments later, snapping Allison out of her thoughts.

"Why?" She asked, glancing over at Lydia

"You're running on fumes." Lydia said nodding at the front of the car. Looking over and seeing the gas low Allison let out an irritated groan. Lydia spoke again,

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?" Allison asked.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed." Lydia mumbled.

"You didn't see what happened." Allison insisted.

"I know who started it." Lydia said.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" I looked at Lydia at Allison's words.

"Aiden?" Lydia said before she turned her body to face Allison fully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing?" I looked between the strawberry blonde and brunet girls. Waiting, and watching them interact.

"Oh, my, gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison questioned.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Lydia grumbled, I sat forward in my seat, and turned to face Lydia.

"Nothing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk. I knew for a fact there was something going on. I'd seen her appear from coach's office, Aiden not far behind, with lipstick smeared and hair ruffled.

"Nothing." Lydia said calmly, however the look she gave me told me to keep quiet. Still smirking, I leant back into my seat and continued to read.

(Paragraph Break?)

A while later the ringing of Lydia's phone distracted me from my reading.

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia said uncomfortably, "Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and..." she stopped, letting out a huff of frustration.

"Okay." She said to stiles as she hit the speaker button on her phone.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." Stiles worried voice came through the speaker.

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison said. I kept quiet and listened to what stiles had to say.

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse." Stiles said.

"How?" I asked Stiles.

"The blood's turning, like, a black colour." I looked at Allison, who was looking at the phone in concern.

"W- What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him? I don't do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles quipped back in frustration.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison said.

"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia questioned sarcastically.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison snapped.

"Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying."

"Well, reason with him." I said irritated.

"Reason? Have you met this guy?"

"Just try something." Allison said.

 **(Paragraph break?)**

We pulled up at a rest stop, behind the school bus a little while later. Just looking at Scott made me feel ill. He was pale, sweaty and was unsteady on his feet. Stiles, Allison, Lydia and I piled into the rest room as quickly as we could.

Stiles made Scott show us his injury.

His stomach was slashed from what looked like an animals claws, deep black blood covered his stomach also, weeping from the wound. 

"Oh, my God." Stiles mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked Scott softly.

"Sorry." Scott grimaced.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Allison asked him, and Scott turned and sat with his back against the bathroom wall, resting. The rest of us huddled together.

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison whispered to us.

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles said worried.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison replied.

"We gotta do something." Stiles insisted. Then turned and looked at me.

"You've been working with Deaton right? Know anything that may help?"

I felt helpless as I looked at their faces.

"Right now my healing skills on the supernatural are minimal, at best."

Stiles ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia suggested.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?"

"Somatoformic." Lydia corrected.

"Som..." Stiles struggled to say.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head." I said for Lydia.

"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." Understanding crossed his face.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia pulled a kit out of her bag.

"Stitch him up. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." She said.

"I'll do it." Allison said after a few moments. I looked at her, and nodded.

"I'll help." I offered.

"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" Allison said to stiles.

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... uh, do you know what you're doing?" He asked us.

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison replied.

"I've watched Mellissa once or twice." I gave as my answer.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave."

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." I said, my voice, surprisingly, left no room for variation.

Lydia and Stiles left to stall coach, while Allison and I stayed with Scott.

I took deep calming breathes as I used a pair of small scissors from the kit Lydia gave use and cut through Scott's bloody shirt, and pulled if from his body and soaked it in warm water, before crouching back in front of Scott and began to carefully wash away as much of the black liquid leaving the wound and covering his stomach as I could. I turned to Allison who was crouched next to me, trying to thread string through the needle.

"Come on." Allison was muttering to herself, hands shaking as she tried repeatedly to thread the string.

"Okay. Okay, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me." She was mumbling to Scott trying to keep him awake.

"I'm tired." Scott mumbled, I looked up to see him watching me. I smiled softly at him, trying to stay calm. I looked at Allison, her hands were still shaking. I placed the bloody and torn shirt on the floor and gently took the needle and thread from Allison's hands.

"Keep him awake." I told her softly and then attempted to thread the needle myself.

"Scott, just look at me, okay? Just keep looking at me. Come on. Come on. Come on."

I found my own hands shook, and I was unable to thread the needle on my first two attempts.

"Okay. Scott. Scott?" I closed my eyes and blocked Allison's words out of my head. Taking in a deep breath, I opened my eyes and tried again, smiling when I finally did it.

"Scott? Scott? Scott. Scott? Scott!" Allison was clearly panicking.

"It's my fault." At Scott's voice my head snapped up to look at him.

"Allison?" I offered her the needle. Tears had pooled in her eyes, and she shook her head, panic covering her features.

"Okay, grab his shirt, rinse it well in warm water. Wipe away more of the blood for me okay?" Allison nodded and picked up the shirt and rushed to rinse it, eager to still be able to help Scott.

"Scott? Hey, Scott I need you to look at me. I need to know your still with us." My voice cracked and shook as I spoke.

Blurry eyes fell on my face and focused slightly.

"Charlotte?" Scott croaked. I let out a watery laugh, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi" he whispered back, with uneven breath.

Allison had re-washed the shirt and brought it over to me.

I looked at Allison, before I spoke.

"Okay, so I've never done this and I'm kind of freaking out. But I've seen Mellissa do this, so I think I know what we need to do. The needle needs to be sterilised first, is there a lighter?" Allison pulled on out of the kit and ran the flame over the needle I was holding.

"okay." I whispered to myself, then instructed Allison to keep his stomach as clean as she could.

I pushed the needle through Scott's torn skin, focusing only on the wound, confident that Allison was keeping her eyes on Scott's face.

I repeated the motions I'd seen Mellissa use. Push, pull, push, and pull, through the skin. I turned to Allison again when I began on the third claw mark.

"Can you finish this one? I need to start on the next, to get this finished faster." Allison seemed calmer as she took the needle from me. Scott seemed to have a bit of colour returning to his face. We smiled encouragingly to one another as Allison finished the second one and I thread the extra needle I found in the kit and began work on the final cut. Allison sat back and cut the excess string and then mine once I was finished.

"Team work." I muttered and Allison laughed gently. We both looked at Scott, his eyes we shut.

"Scott, look at me. It's okay." Allison said as she rested her hand against his cheek.

Scott's eyes opened slowly, before he looked down at his stomach, then back at us.

"Did you two do that?" He asked in shock. Allison and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

"Nice," Scott muttered looking at his stomach still.

"You should of seen Charlie" Allison looked over at me smiling widely. I smiled back, then blushed when I realised Scott was grinning goofily at me, and Allison was smiling at me in thanks.

"Well- thanks, both of you."

Nothing more was said as Stiles came rushing into the bathroom, pulling a clean shirt from Scott's bag, and walked over to us.

"Can you stand? Okay. Put this on" and then made his way back out of the bathroom,

"Whoa." Scott said after pulling on his top and began to stand with mine and Allison's help, an arm draped over each of our shoulders. We made are way out of the bathroom and towards the bus when Lydia walked over to us.

"Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Trying to stall coach. We still don't have gas." Lydia said to me and Allison as we began to walk Scott clumsily over to Stiles.

"I'm not leaving him." Allison said from under Scott's arm.

"Then we have to leave the car," Lydia said sarcastically.

"Sounds good." Allison said, not seeming to catch Lydia's sarcasm, or she had just decided to ignore it. Allison and I continued leading Scott over to Stiles who was looking rather flustered watching as a crowd had begun to gather.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison wait, ah screw it." Lydia grumbled following after us.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked Stiles asked.

"They went after him. I told 'em what was happening with you and they just went after him." Stiles said gesturing towards the crowd in exasperation.

"Who, Boyd?" Scott asked, confused.

We walked closer to the group, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. Isaac was on top of Ethan, hitting him, over and over.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop." Coach was shouting. Allison and I looked at one another in shock. Isaac wasn't listening. Blood covered Isaacs's knuckles, and Ethan's face.

"Isaac!" Scoot practically roared. Isaac froze in place, fist still raised in the air, as if preparing for another hit.

Isaac was pulled away from Ethan and Danny helped him stand. Awkward tension had filled the air. Coach cleared his throat.

"Alright, shows over, back on the bus."

Allison and I helped Scott onto the bus and into a seat. Scott smiled at me gratefully before he and Allison sat down. I gave him a shy smile in return before I moved to take a seat in front of them and just behind Lydia and Stiles.

"All right." Stiles said turning sideways in his seat so he could speak to both Lydia and I. "Let's go over this one more time. So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind." I turned sideways, with my back against the window of the bus, and pulled mothers journal out of my bag and began flicking through, searching for something useful.

"Or actually is a dark druid." Lydia said.

"A Darach." I corrected. Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Same thing" she muttered.

"You know..." She carried on after a moment, "Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle."

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Lydia said letting out a deep sigh.

"You know, if he's really dead, it's not your fault." I heard Allison whisper to Scott.

"Maybe. But remember that whole thing that we talked about where I wasn't accusing you of being there, and if you were there you shouldn't be? Thanks for not listening." I heard him whisper back, I looked at them through my lashes, trying not to seem as if I was watching them.

"Heh." Was Allison's response, she was smiling softly back at him. She said nothing else, and was just looking at his face.

"What?" Scott asked her, chuckling a little.

"I was just looking at your eyes." Allison said, almost in a whisper. For the second time that day I pushed down irrational jealousy. Scott was my friend. Allison was my friend.

I looked away from them and back down at the journal.

 _Saturday 4_ _th_ _January 1989_

' _Mothers been teaching me about the structure of packs, the order of things. There are omegas- the lone wolves, then there is the Bata's of the pack those below Alpha, those who help make the Alpha stronger. While learning about the structure of a werewolf pack is important it wasn't as interesting as what she mentioned next, she spoke of a rare type of Alpha. The 'True Alpha' an Alpha who doesn't have to steal the power of another…'_

"Anything interesting?" Scott asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on the back of the seat I was sat in. I gave a sideways glance, and a small, tired smile.

"Interesting, yes. Anything helpful, no." I murmured back.

He gave me an encouraging smile and then lent even closer and whispered to me.

"You're gonna be an awesome doctor, you know that?"

"Yeah?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah."

My heart beat picked up, butterfly's filled my stomach, and my blush rose up my neck and pooled in my cheeks, turning them pink. The look in his eyes made it hard for me to breathe.

Scott McCall, what are you doing to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the late update, hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think guys.**

 **Love Sam.**

Chapter Six: motel California: P.O.V Charlie

"Are you sure you're okay? I can come get you if…"

"Its fine, I promise. It's just one night. I'll be back tomorrow." I said one more time, trying to convince Lily I didn't need a ride home.

"Well as long as you're sure." I smiled glancing at Lydia and stiles and rolled my eyes, Lydia raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lily?" she asked, I nodded in confirmation.

We were still sat on the bus, making our way to our motel for the night.

"Andy wants to say good night before he goes to bed. That okay? He refused to go to his friend's house when he found out you weren't coming home tonight". I closed the journal that sat in my lap and stuffed it into my bag.

"Yeah, that's fine. Put him on the phone, I'll call you tomorrow," I told Lily.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow." A few moments later Andy's sleepy voice came through the phone.

"Charlie?"

"Hey buddy, why aren't you in bed? And I thought you were going to stay at matty's house tonight?" I asked as I lent my head to rest on the bus window.

"You didn't come home," he mumbled grumpily, I frowned slightly before answering.

"I know, I'm sorry. Something came up. But I'll be home tomorrow. And now you've missed out a night with your friends."

"You're not here." It always upset me when Andy was like this. I let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Hun, look how about when I get home tomorrow me, you and lily have a batman marathon?"

Lydia turned around to look at me with an amused smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"Promise?" he asked moodily

"I promise", I chuckled.

"With popcorn and sweets?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes with popcorn and sweets, as long as you go to sleep."

"Okay. I promise. Love you." He whispered sleepily.

"Love you too bud." Once he hung up I put my phone back into my bag.

"Sugar makes him crazy." Lydia commented.

"I upset him, so a small pack of jelly beans won't hurt." Lydia smirked.

"It's you who has to deal with his sugar high."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I muttered.

"Was that your brother?" I turned around at the sound of Scott's voice.

"Yeah, you heard him?" I asked him confused for a moment before he pointed to his right ear and grinned cheekily.

"Oh, yeah, right, forgot." I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"He's cute." I smiled at Scott.

"He's Andy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"He still shy?" Allison asked smiling, most likely remembering their first meeting.

"Oh you have no idea. He was meant to stay at his friends tonight but wouldn't go when he realised I couldn't take him. I'm worried about him,"

"He'll grow out of it." Allison said encouragingly.

The bus slowly began to come to a stop, and kids began filing off the bus. Picking up my bag and jacket I began to follow Lydia and Stiles off the bus.

"I didn't," I mumbled slightly. As I walked to the front of the bus I felt a warm hand between my shoulder blades and hot breathe against my ear.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Scott whispered. I turned to look over my shoulders and smiled at him.

Once we were all off the bus we took in our surroundings. We were stud in front of an old, run down motel. The sign 'The Glen Capri' was hung to my right, squeaking as it swung front side to side.

Uneasiness and discomfort filled me. Maybe I should have taken Lily up on her offer.

"Charming." I said dryly.

"I've seen worse." Scott said, trying to lighten the mood. Nice try.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles said sarcastically.

Before Scott could answer Coach grabbed everybody's attention?

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. Choose groups wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves! "

We began to make our way towards to the rooms, grabbing a key from coach as we passed. Allison and I stopped when we realised Lydia wasn't moving.

"Lydia?" I asked, before glancing at Allison in confusion, she just shrugged, waiting for Lydia to answer.

"I don't like this place." Lydia said quietly. I walked over to her and gently linked our arms.

"Me either," I said. Something felt off, it felt unnatural here.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place. It's just for a night." Allison said before walking towards our room.

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia said quietly.

"Lydia…I don't like this." I said in a hushed whisper. Lydia didn't answer, just grimly began to walk towards 'The Glen Capri'.

-X-

"Two beds. Great." Lydia grumbled looking around the motels room. I put my bag onto the chair by the window.

"I'll sleep in the chair Lydia. It's fine." I told her, while looking around the room. It's not like I would be able to get much sleep in this place any way.

"hmm." was her response, obviously not appeased by my suggestion.

"I think I'll take a shower, I feel gross from being stuck on that bus all day." Allison said, putting her coat and bag on the bed by the window before grabbing a towel from the top of the dresser. But when she picked one up she scrunched up her noise.

"They smell like smoke," she glanced at the no smoking sign that was also atop of the dresser placed to the right of the towels. I took the key from the side and volunteered to go collect more towels.

"I'll come with you" Lydia said picking up the smelly towels.

-X-

"Can I ask you something?" Lydia said once we got outside and began walking down the stairs, towards reception. I gave Lydia a nod and took some towels from her to help carry them.

"You like Scott, don't you?" I felt my throat closing up. I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't know what she wanted to hear, Allison was her friend too. Plus I wasn't too sure how I felt myself.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I stalled.

"Don't avoid it. You know it was a question. I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me when you like a boy." We were out side of the reception and Lydia was stood in front of the door. We weren't going in until I answered her, she made that perfectly clear.

"I don't – I don't know okay. And Lydia, Allison is my friend and even if I liked Scott, it wouldn't be an option." I moved around her and pushed the door to the reception open ending the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Hello?" I couldn't see anyone at the counter as we walked up. When we made it to the desk Lydia spoke.

"Excuse me? The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but somehow all of our towels reek of nicotine." We both jumped slightly when a women looked up from her desk. She was a rather large elderly lady with deep grey hair and a tube attached to her throat to help her breathe.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." Her voice was ruff and deep as if she had been a heavy smoker. Lydia didn't say anything, she was looking behind the women at the numbers that were hung on the wall.

'198'

"What's that? That number?" Lydia asked curiously, when the women came back with our new towels. The women looked behind her looking at the number, a smirk spread across her lips as she spoke.

"It's a kind of inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up." I looked at the women in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It's a little bit morbid, to be honest. You sure you want to know?" she asked, still smirking, as if she was finding our reactions funny.

"Tell us," Lydia snapped.

"We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction."

"Obviously," Lydia muttered, I nudged her in the side with my elbow and looked at her trying to tell her with my eyes to be quiet.

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides."

"198?" Lydia asked in shock.

"And counting." The receptionist said.

I grabbed the towels that we placed in front of us and quickly thanked her before taking hold of Lydia's arm and making her walk out of the reception with me.

"That's disgusting" I muttered to Lydia as we walked quickly towards our motel room.

"There is something really wrong with this place." Lydia said as we walked through the door to our room.

"Why? What's happened?" Allison called out from the bathroom.

Lydia and I told Allison about the women at the desk and the number on the wall.

"198?" Asked Allison once we had finished re-telling our encounter.

"Yes, and we're talking 40 years. On average, that's... 4.95 a year, which is... actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?" Ranted Lydia hysterically

"All suicides?"

"Yes." Lydia continued. "Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun- in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I..." Lydia stopped mid-sentence.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia muttered.

"Hear what?" I asked her softly trying to keep calm and not become spooked.

"Lydia?" Allison spoke next.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God." She started to mutter, a look of horror was painted on her face.

"Lydia? Lydia what's wrong?" I look hold of her hand trying to get her to focus on me.

"Oh, my God." She wasn't answering us and continued to mutter over and over.

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" Allison said coming to stand closer to us.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked, looking between Allison and me. I shook my head, unsure of what she had heard and what she was talking about.

"Hear what?" Allison asked, her voice shook a little as she spoke.

"The two people in the other room... they shot each other." Lydia told us.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I hadn't heard a gunshot but Lydia seemed adamant about it. She had climbed up onto her bed and leaned to talk through the air vent that was on the wall above the bed.

"Lydia." Allison tried to get Lydia's attention so she would explain some more.

"Hello?" Lydia called out softly into the air vent, she received no response. She climbed down off the bed and made her way out of our room and towards the room next door. The door was slightly ajar and Lydia slowly pushed it open.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison asked, she was worried and I couldn't blame her.

"Lydia, talk to us, please." I said as we followed her into the room.

"Hello? It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here." The room was empty apart from the paint pots, clear plastic sheets, and a hand saw. The room was being refurbished, there was no one in here but us.

"I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you." Allison comforted Lydia.

I took Lydia's hand once more and guided her back to our room. Lydia and I sat down on our bed and Lydia began to talk.

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place, we need to leave."

"But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?" Allison asked, fear seeped into her words.

"Maybe it is. You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood panelling." Lydia said, starting to become hysterical once more.

"Maybe we should find out." Allison suggested.

I really didn't like where this was going.

-X-

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Allison said as we arrived at reception. My heart began to beat a little bit faster. On the wall was the number 200.

"Lydia…" I said turning to face her, my panicked expression mirrored hers.

"It was 198. I swear to God it was 198." She said to Allison.

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?" Allison asked.

"Or three more are about to happen." I muttered.

We walked back to our room, all three of us trying to understand what was happening. When we made it to our room I sat on Lydia's bed and then flopped backwards, facing the ceiling. I had been feeling a little off. Feeling dizzy and light headed, and finding it harder to concentrate.

"Something's not right about this place," Allison said pacing back and forth in front of the window. "I think whatever is going on has affected Scott."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked from her spot next to me on the bed, while I changed position, leaning up on my elbows to look over at Allison, trying to force myself to focus.

"Earlier, when you two went to get towels Scott came in while I saw showering. He was acting strange."

I began to feel uncomfortable thinking about Scott being in the bathroom while Allison was showering. I tried to act unaffected and kept a straight face and waited for Allison to answer, however, Stiles chose that moment to come barging in claiming there was something wrong with Scott. Allison told Stiles what she told us.

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison said. Stiles gave a nod before speaking.

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See, it is the motel." Lydia exclaimed. "Either we need to get out of here right now, or... someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay, just hold on, all right?" Stiles said, trying to calm Lydia down a little, "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison questioned.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles pointed out.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." I said

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles wondered out loud.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?" Lydia said.

"Wait, hang on. Let me see this." Stiles walked over the bed side table, something had grabbed his attention. Picking up the bible from the table, he opened it and out fell some newspaper clippings.

"What is that?" Allison asked. She walked over to us, and I stood up to make some room as Stiles spread the clippings out across the bed.

"28year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Stiles read from the piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh, no. Look at these two." I stood closer to Lydia to read over her shoulder,

"They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room," She said.

"So if every room has a Bible..." Allison began,

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia finished.

"Christ! That's morbid." I muttered, rather disgusted at the idea.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles spat out sarcastically.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia asked.

We made our way to the room next door. The door was shut when we got there, I tried to open it but found it locked.

"That was not locked before." I said to Allison and Lydia in confusion,

"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here," Allison responded in panic. Suddenly a loud high pitched whirring sound came from behind the closed door.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked panicked.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on," Allison said, her panic seemed to match Lydia's.

"Handsaw?" Stiles popped up between Allison and Lydia before making his way passed me and began pushing against the door until it finally gave way.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" I heard Stiles cry as he lept at Ethan, who was about to force the saw into his stomach, stiles started struggling to take the saw out of Ethan's hands.

After Stiles almost being sliced to pieces and Ethan being pushed into a burning heater he snapped out of it.

"Aah! What just happened?" Ethan said, dropping the saw onto the floor. He looked at us all one by one before he fled from the room.

"Ethan!" Stiles called after him, and followed him with Allison, Lydia and I hot on his tail.

By the time we court up to him Stiles was trying to find out what had affected Ethan like that.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan answered sounded irritated.

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles grumbled as we followed Ethan down the steps and towards his room.

"And you probably shouldn't have," Ethan said, slamming the door in our faces.

"What now?" Lydia huffed.

"Charlie and I will find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place."

Allison and I turned back towards the rooms and Lydia and Stiles continued on towards the bus.

"We should check his room, he may have made his way back there," Allison said, I nodded in agreement.

A cool breeze caused a shiver to run through me, it only just occurred to me that I had left my jacket in our motel room.

"I will catch up with you, I'm just going to grab my jacket. Call me if you fins Scott before then."

"Will do." She responded, then she went one way while I went the other. As I walked to the motel room I began to feel dizzy again and my vision became slightly blurred. I leant against the wall to my left, trying to push away the fogginess.

I realised I hadn't eaten or drank much all day, and I would have to grab something from a vending machine once I had court back up to Allison.

Pushing myself from against the wall I opened the door to the motel room I shared with Lydia and Allison. There was no lights on and it had begun to grow darker outside the only light provided was that of the Motel sign outside the window shining through and casting a red ting up on the room.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up my jacket. Once again I had to brace myself as a wave of dizziness washed over me. After breathing deeply and the dizziness passed I turned around to head back out to find Allison and almost jumped out of my skin.

I realised I was no longer in the motel room, but instead I was in a hospital room. In the bed in the centre of the room lay my mother, wires and tubs connecting her to machines and an I.V.

"Charlotte…" My breathe court in my throat, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

"This isn't – your not – "I couldn't get the words out, this was impossible, she couldn't be here, this couldn't be real.

"Come here sweet girl," She crocked.

"Mum" I whispered, tears filled my eyes and clogged my throat.

She smiled softly and I walked over to the bed stood next to her after a moment of hesitation.

"We have so much to talk about, so much to catch up on," she said with a soft smile on her face. A tear slipped down my cheek, which she brushed away with the back of her hand.

"I've missed you so much. I wish you could have gotten to know Andy he's incredible, and I found your journals and I'm making my way through them. Deaton is going to teach me everything there is to know, and I am going to make you proud I promise and-"I stopped talking when I realised that she was no longer smiling, but a rather twisted look covered her face. She was smiling cruelly, it was a look I had never seen on my mother's face before and it began to frighten me.

"Such a silly little girl. So eager to please a women who isn't here. She must be so disappointed in you." The voice that came from the women was not my mothers, and she spoke in a way my mother would never have been capable of. I stood up and backed away from her, but she just followed my movements, pulling the I.V out of her arm, and disconnecting herself from the machines.

"So sad and pitiful you are," a small giggle echoed in the quiet hospital room, I moved towards the door slowly. My chest tightened, this wasn't my mother.

"So desperate, so naïve. You think you're doing a good job raising your brother? How can you raise a child when you are still one yourself? And how you could possibly believe that you can follow in her footsteps, how could you think that you can become a great healer, a great emissary like your mother and grandmother?"

Another giggle filled the room, and soon it began to turn into mocking laughter.

"You are nothing but a child, so insecure, so inexperienced and blinded to what the world is truly like." She stood in front of me, so close I could feel her breath against my face. She slowly raised her hand to my face and brushed the back of her fingers down the side of my face.

"Your ignorance is going to get them killed." Her hand brushed against my other side of my face, and she smirked.

"It's going to get you killed my dear."

"Stop it-"I snapped and tried to slap her hand away and pushed passed her.

"You're weak." She kept speaking as she followed me.

"You're too slow, you aren't driven, you're not even a quarter of the way through the journals, and Deaton has hardly begun your training. You will never be ready for what is to come."

"I'll be ready, I will do better, I will protect them. I –"I tried to defend myself, even as I felt myself begin to panic. The room around me felt smaller, and the air grew thinner.

"You can't protect yourself so how will you protect your friends? Your pack? Andy? Lily?" The women who had the face of my mother snapped.

"Stop it," I mumbled, I felt defenceless against her verbal attack, I placed my hands over my ears trying to block her words and turned my back to her.

"Stop it... stop it… please…" I whispered.

Suddenly my body was forcefully turned around and moved sideways, a burning heat scorched the right side of my body. I yelped in pain.

Blinking hazily a fog seemed to lift, and I found Lydia and Stiles stood in front of me concerned and confused expressions on their faces.

"This shouldn't have affected you like that, not like the others." Stiles said confused.

Lydia just continued to look at my face, waiting for me to say something. I just shook my head, and tried to regulate my breathing.

"The others? Have you guys found Scott yet?" I asked trying to move past what just happened.

"We dealt with Boyd and Isaac, but we haven't found Scott yet." Lydia said before taking my arm and we began to exit the room. I made sure I had my bag and Jacket before I left, I was positive I wouldn't be coming back.

We met Allison as we walked out of the motel room and down the steps.

"I can't find Scott anywhere," Allison said as she walked over to us.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles questioned. Lydia nodded.

"It has to be." She said before turning to stiles, "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles said as we made our way towards the bus. But something grabbed my attention.

"Guys… is that-"by the bus was Scott, holding a lit flare. We quickly made our way over to him.

As we got closer I noticed something, Scott was covered from head to toe in something incredibly flammable.

"Scott... Scott." I said softly and came to stand in front of him, the others joined me.

"There's no hope." Scott said, tears filling his eyes. I felt my chest tighten at the sound of his voice, so strained, and full of pain.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said weakly, trying to talk him out of what was happening.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott said looking at Allison.

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison said desperately.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." Scott said his and which was holding the flare began to lower slowly.

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now..." Stiles said taking a step forward.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Tears were pouring down my face at this point.

I hated this, whoever, or whatever was causing this, I hated it.

"Scott that's not true, you're not no one." I said softly, he turned to look at me but said nothing. Stiles tried next.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother," Stiles placed one foot and then the other into the pool of liquid and joined Scott, "All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?" Stiles lifted his hand to join Scott's and slowly pried the flare out of his fingers.

We all seemed to hold our breath as Stiles threw the flare as far away from them as he could, and watched as Scott seemed to come back to himself.

I let out a relieved breathe as Stiles and Scott hugged each other, Scott's eye's met my own over Stiles shoulder, and I smiled at him softly with tears still in my eyes. He smiled back weakly, when I suddenly heard Lydia cry out.

"No!" Lydia lept at Scott and Stiles pushing them both to the ground, the flare had rolled back towards the boys and a fire lit and spread quickly, Allison and I jumped back and away from the fire.

We ducked low and as far away as we could until the flames seemed to die down and finally go out after Stiles used a fire extinguisher.

"There is no way in hell I am sleeping in there tonight," Stiles said.

"The bus it is then." I muttered.

-X-

I let out a sigh as I rested my head against the bus window, sleep didn't come as easily to me as it did to the others. Thoughts of what happened during the day filled my mind, from a wounded Scott to the possessed werewolves and my hallucination of my mother.

A tear slid down my cheek without my permission, I had cried far too much today and I needed to get it together.

"Hey…" I looked up to find Scott taking a seat next to me, he smiled softy and I quickly wiped at my face to make sure there were no more tears.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Ruff day huh?" Scott spoke quietly trying to make sure he didn't wake the others.

I let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah. Ruff day."

Scott let out a deep breath and rested his arm behind me on the back of the seat before he spoke again.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't- I have no clue how to deal with all of this yet. I'm not like the rest of you Scott. I don't have fangs, claws, and super strength like you, or a wicked smart brain like Lydia and Stiles, or kick ass moves like Allison. I just- I'm not like the rest of you." I'm weak.

"That's not true, and you know it." He said a bit too loudly. He quickly glanced at the others before he continued quietly, his eyes never leaving mine as he spoke.

"You're just as smart as the others, and you are so brave, I mean you stitched me up like a pro at the rest stop, with no previous experience. Your gonna learn from Deaton and carry out your family's legacy in healing one way or another." His arm wrapped around my shoulder and squeezed me closer to him.

"Whether it's by being a healer and emissary for the supernatural or a doctor in a hospital, you're gonna be something. So don't think for a second you're not important to us okay? " Scott finished passionately.

Heat rose to my cheeks once again, it seemed to be a regular occurrence around Scott lately, I looked out of the bus window, unable to meet his eyes.

"You're- you're something else, do you know that? You always seem to know what to say to make things seem better." I whispered softly, but even after all he said I still couldn't shake off this sickening feeling.

I felt soft warm fingers take hold of my chin, Scott made me face him as he spoke, just as softly as before.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?"

"I think there's something wrong with me." Scott didn't say anything, he just waiting for me to continue.

"Whatever affected you and the others- I think it messed with my mind too." I took a deep breathe before I told Scott what happened in the motel room.

"I saw my mum Scott. I wasn't here at the motel any more I was in the hospital back in England, with my mum on the day she died. But she wasn't dead, she was awake and healthy, but she said things to me. Things that I know my mother would never say, but I don't know. It was just so-"

"Real," Scott finished for me, "it felt real." I nodded and a traitorous tear escaped.

Scott's hand that wasn't resting on my shoulder came up to rest up on my cheek and his thumb wiped away the tear. My breathing hitched, and then almost stopped.

"But it wasn't real. That wasn't your mom and whatever was said, wasn't real." He pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face.

Neither of us spoke after that, Scott just pulled me closer so I could rest my head against his chest, and slowly but surely we both drifted off to sleep.

-X-

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meets cancelled, so we're heading home."

I jerked awake at the sound of coach's voice. Scott's arm was still wrapped around me from the previous night and he chuckled nervously when he noticed.

"Thanks- for the- er, talk last night, I really needed it," I muttered softly as we stood up and walked over to take a seat closer to the others, because kids had begun pilling onto the bus.

"Anytime" he smiled gently, and guided me with a hand on my back towards a seat close to Stiles and Lydia. I sat in front of Lydia who said nothing but raised a questioning eye brow, I gave her a look which told her I would talk with her later.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said to Scott as he walked over to us.

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail." Stiles interrupted. Ethan just gave stills a look, which made Stiles shrink into his seat a little.

"So I'm gonna give you something." He said turning back to look at Scott. "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack..."

"And kills his own." Scott snapped angrily

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works."

Brilliant, I thought sarcastically.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I. …" Stiles said as Ethan walked towards the back of the bus to sit with Danny.

"Hey, Ethan, I wanted to..." Coach called out.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia said but she had already snatched his whistle away before she had even finished the question. She put the whistle to her lips and placed her hand around it and blew. She moved her hand away and showed us her palm.

An odd substance had come out of the whistle.

"What's that?" I asked

"I'm gonna need that back." Coach called back to us over his shoulder.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia stated.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd... "Stiles trailed off.

"And Ethan." Lydia said

"We all inhaled it. " Scott said from besides me.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison confirmed what we were all thinking.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles said, then suddenly snatched the whistle from Lydia and stuffed it out the window as the bus began to drive away from the 'Glen Capri'

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach cried in outrage.

Lydia turned to look at me before speaking softly so the others couldn't hear,

"But if it was Wolfsbane affecting them why was it affecting you? You were never anywhere near coach's whistle."

"No idea. But I'm gonna find out." I muttered.

One way or another I was going to find the answers I was looking for, whatever the cost.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another chapter :) I just want to clear up Andy's age, it's been brought to my attention that his age was different in two different Chapters. Andy is six. I have had the first few chapter written and saved for a long while, and during the writing process I changed my mind on how old he would be, sorry for any confusion this may have caused. Feel free to leave reviews/comments, and thank you to those who already have, they are both very kind and very much appreciated.**

 **-Love Sam x**

Episode Seven: Currents: P.O.V Charlie

The hospital was packed, gurneys were being pushed back and forth and the nurses and Doctors were rushing around trying to see to each patient. I had been asked to take on an extra shift to help cover the front desk.

Neither Mellissa nor I had been able to even take our breaks yet.

"Okay, keep pressure on it. The doctors on her way. And does anyone know where Doctor Hilyard is?" Mellissa called out as she passed by with the paramedics. She let out a frustrated sign and came to stand by me at the front desk.

"I've tried calling Doctor Hilyard and gotten no response, I'll keep trying," I told Mellissa while dialling the Doctor's number again and putting the phone against my ear. Mellissa patted my shoulder in thanks and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She let out a sign turned towards the doors.

"Oh, thank God. I'm starving." Mellissa said suddenly, I turned my attention to the door and saw Scott walking over to us, food bags in his hands. Scott raised an eye brow at his mother's greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner." She said as Scott placed a food bag in front of Mellissa.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked while glancing around the hospital. I let out a frustrated sigh and redialled the Doctors number for the sixth time, this seemed to catch Scott's attention and he gave me a sympathetic sigh.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay."

"What does not answering pages' mean?" Scott asked.

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here," Mellissa said frustrated.

"Miss," a patient said grabbing Mellissa's attention.

"Here, its ham and cheese toasted," Scott said placing the second food bag on the desk in front of me as I put the phone down.

I looked from the bag to Scott, I couldn't hold back my smile.

"You brought me dinner?" I asked, taking a peek inside the bag.

"I just thought that- well I knew you were working and –"

"Scott," I said stopping his rambling, (that was usually my thing).

"Yeah?" he said.

"Thank you. You really didn't have –", the phone ringing cut me off.

Scott just smiled and gave me a nod as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Beacon Hills Hospital…"

Thank god, it was Doctor Hilyard.

"How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" Mellissa called over to me from the patient she was with, the women looked to be in an uncomfortable amount of pain.

"Ten minutes." I called over. I watched as Mellissa nodded and moved over to speak with another nurse and then looked at Scott who had sat next to the female patient and began to talk with her.

"Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." I smiled as Scott took her hand, using his werewolf skill to ease some of her pain.

"Someone... Someone help me! Oh, I need help!" Ethan came rushing in pulling Danny along with him. Sophia, another intern came back from her break and I quickly grabbed her attention.

"Can you cover the desk, I'll be right back" I didn't give her chance to decline my request as I rushed off, following Scott and Mellissa over to Danny.

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" Mellissa said as Scott and Ethan eased Danny down.

"Charlie you should be-"Mellissa noticed I had joined them.

"Sophia's covering the desk-", I spoke quickly.

"What did you do to him?" Scott snapped quickly at Ethan while Mellissa checked Danny over taking his vitals.

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... it just kept getting worse." Ethan said. He was really panicked, and had a hold on Danny's hand so hard I thought he may break it.

"This is not good." Mellissa muttered, "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" Mellissa asked me.

"Last time we spoke she was ten minutes away and that was fifteen minutes ago." I stood next to Mellissa and Scott.

"His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax." Mellissa said panicked.

Scott looked over at me confused.

"Build-up of unwanted gas or air in his lungs" I muttered to him. Mellissa had explained it to me before a while back, and she Scott and Ethan all looked at me rather surprised.

"Things just stick in my brain," I said shrugging.

Suddenly Danny jerked forward and threw up some black gloopy liquid.

"Mistletoe." Scott muttered, when I looked closer I realised a foreign substance was amongst the black liquid.

"Can you two please go back to the waiting room?" Mellissa asked Scott and Ethan.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asked frustrated.

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Mellissa replied.

"Okay, well, mom, how can we help?" Scott asked.

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so..." Mellissa trailed off. I looked over at Mellissa in panic.

"Mellissa..." my voice shook.

"He's goanna die, isn't he?" Scott said looking between us, then back at Danny.

"No. No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape. Charlie grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. Okay."

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott called over to Mellissa who was closing the room divider around us and began routing through the metal draws set up by the bed.

She pulled out a large needle, I really didn't like where this was going.

"Erm- Mellissa – I don't think you're authorised to do what I think your abo- "I started, as I cut through Danny's shirt

"I know, I know. Okay." She was muttering to herself as she removed the protective layer from the needle. Danny's body was jerking around violently as he struggled for breath. Ethan had hold of Danny trying to keep him still, while Scott had hold of my wrist pulling me towards him slightly

"Okay, here we go." And in went the needle I flinched at the action and I felt Scott's hand grip my wrist tighter.

Amazingly the needle worked and the excess air left Danny's lungs and he was able to breathe properly.

"Thank you." Danny breathed out heavily.

"No problem." She said to Danny as she put the needle into the surgical waste.

"What?" she said looking at Scott and I, both of us were grinning.

"That was awesome." Scott said in awe.

"It was no problem; you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal." Mellissa said brushing Scott off.

"You and I both know how big of a deal that just was," I said smiling at her as she made her way to open the room dividers. Mellissa smiled back, I moved closer to her and spoke quietly.

"Just for the record, its people like you who inspired me- who made me want to become a Doctor," Mellissa surprised me by grabbing me and pulling me into a quick hug and whispered back to me.

"Thank you sweetheart." She let me go and moved past the dividers.

"I know you're not goanna believe me, but I didn't do anything." I turned back around to look at Ethan as he spoke.

"All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Char-Lydia." Scott ranted.

"We're not goanna hurt him." Ethan said looking between Scott and I, Danny had seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Danger, danger will Robinson…" I muttered, Ethan really just needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Because we knew one of them was goanna be important to you, and now we know its Lydia." Ethan said smugly looking between Scott and me. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you saying?" Scott demanded.

"Have fun. I tried." I said in exasperation to Ethan. My phone buzzed in my uniform pocket, I pulled it out. Lily and Andy were waiting by the front desk, ready to take me home.

"It's my sister. Scott I better go, my shift ended a while ago. Mellissa will keep an eye on Danny," Scott turned away from Ethan after giving him a hard glare.

"I'll walk you out," Scott said taking hold of my arm as he moved us away from Ethan and into the busy hospital hallway.

My sister and my brother were sat in seats in the waiting area by the front desk, I smiled as Andy waved at me when he saw me walking over. His head was resting on Lily's shoulder and his eyes were drooping tiredly.

"That your brother?" Scott asked. I looked away from my siblings to face Scott instead.

"Yep, that's Andy." I smiled at Scott before I spoke again.

"Thanks for the food, I appreciate it. I'll erm – see you at school." Scott nodded and smiled but didn't answer, his attention was focused on something over my shoulder. Andy was walking over to us, Lily in tow.

"You ready to go?" Lily asked me, glancing between Scott and I.

"Yeah, just need to grab my things from my locker and my dinner from the desk. You guys should wait by the car it's manic in here tonight. "I replied, and lent down to reach Andy and squeeze his shoulders.

"Who's he?" Andy whispered in my ear looking up at Scott.

"This is Scott, he's a friend from School. Scott this is Lily and Andy."

"Hi there bud." He spoke softly to Andy. Andy just shuffled his body further behind mine, his head resting against my back, I looked over at Lily.

"Shouldn't he be in bed by now I thought- "I started to ask Lily. She just made a frustrated sound.

"He's not back from work yet, even though he said he would be. I couldn't leave Andy." Lily said referring to our father.

I huffed, and rubbed my hand over my forehead.

Typical.

"Of course he's not back- "I muttered, "Okay well I will grab my stuff and meet you by the car in ten. Okay?" I asked Lily, she nodded and grabbed Andy's hand.

"It was nice to meet you Scott." Lily said pulling Andy with her as they walked towards the exit. I walked over to the desk and grabbed my food bag Scott brought and handed it to Lily.

"Well I better- "I said gesturing to the locker room further down the hall.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"See you tomorrow." I said before turning towards the locker room.

"Charlotte?" I stopped before looking back at Scott.

"Did you mean it? What you said to my mom?" he asked me.

I felt embarrassed for a moment, realising he had heard me, but I didn't look away or blush as I answered him

"Every word." I told him smiling, before I turned back around and walked into the locker room.

-x-

"So this kid. Scott. He seems nice- "I jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. I turned around and faced her after making sure Andy was asleep and slowly closing his bedroom door.

"Yeah I guess." I muttered before making my way to my room, I really did not want to get into it with Lily right now.

Stiles had text me while I was on the way home, Doctor Hilyard was missing, and he believed it all linked to his sacrifice theory.

"He brought you dinner?" I let out a sign and pulled the clip out that was holding my hair up.

"Yes he brought me dinner and he brought his mother some too. He's my friend. Okay so, no big deal." I told her before pulling on a hoody and heading down stairs to grab the toasted ham and cheese from the kitchen.

Lily followed me.

"So he's just a friend?" I turned to face her with raised brows, she was leaning against the kitchen door frame her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

"Yes Lily. He's just a friend." I muttered not meeting her gaze, I busied myself with putting my ham and cheese on the grill to warm it up.

"But you don't want to be just friends." She said, stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"Are we really going to talk boys? Us? Really?" I said once my food was on the grill, and I had pulled a plate from the cupboard.

"Well I'm trying to talk boys. You're avoiding my questions. Rather poorly might I add." Lily said as she moved further into the kitchen and took the plate from my hands and placed it on the side.

"Why all the questions Lil'?" I asked her.

She shrugged smiling. "You're my sister. It's my job to stick my noise into your personal life."

"Right." I said letting out an irritated huff turning the grill off after a few minutes and putting on an oven mitt before I placed my ham and cheese onto the plate.

"Plus the boy is adorable with his puppy eyes how could you not think he's cute," I let out a chuckle at the irony of that statement.

"So what? Just because he's cute means I have to fancy him?" I asked before I took a bite of my toasty.

"No, I think you fancy him because you turn pink just from me mentioning his name."

"I do not!" I denied through a mouthful of ham and melted cheese." Lily made a face at my un-lady like manners.

"Hmmm well that's a shame," Lily said as she made her way out of the kitchen,

"Seeing as he likes you." She called over her shoulder.

"What?!" I said putting my food on the side and followed Lily to the stairs.

"Night Charlie." Lily said.

"Die" I called after her irritated. I heard her laugh from the top of the stairs.

"Die twice." I said loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to wake Andy.

"Love you too little sister." Lily called out as she shut her bedroom door.

"It's not nice to tease." I grumbled.

-x-

"Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick." I glanced at Scott and Stiles, while shaking my head at Ms Blake's reasoning for covering for Harris.

"Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?"

"Hey" Stiles said grabbing mine and Scott's attention. "My dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." I furrowed my brow, thinking about the victim's cause of death, trying to come up alternative for how they could've died.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked us. I shrugged, feeling helpless.

"I don't know... But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next." I glared at Stiles.

"Thanks Stiles that makes me feel real safe," I muttered sarcastically. Stiles muttered back an apology shrugging.

I looked at Scott as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, Deaton's name blinking on the screen.

"Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" he asked Deaton.

Scott's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?" Scott asked panicked into the phone, before grabbing his bag and running from the class room with Ms Blake, Stiles and I calling after him.

"Stiles, I think you need to call your dad. Now."

-x-

By the time Stiles and I reached the vet the Sheriff and police were there talking with Scott.

"All right, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." The sheriff said to me and the boys before he left us to have a look around the building in case they were able to find any evidence.

Scott took hold my arm and pulled Stiles and I into the storage cupboard.

"We have to tell him." Scott said to Stiles, referring to the Sheriff.

"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles rambled off quickly.

"You know what I mean." Scott said seriously.

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles said becoming panicked.

"And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer." Scott said trying to calm Stiles a bit.

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles said pointing to his dad through the window on the door of the stock room.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's goanna find out sooner or later." Scott told Stiles.

I bit my lip, the tension between the two making me feel uneasy.

"Stiles has a point Scott I mean, is now really the right time?" I asked him softly.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" he said worried.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them." Stiles pleaded with Scott. I felt the air leave my lungs, as if I had been punched.

Scott glanced between Stiles and I, and ran a hand across his face before letting out a sigh.

"You're right." Scott caved.

"No, I'm not. I'm not right." Stiles said, I raised an eyebrow.

Boys are so confusing sometimes.

"I'll tell him." Stiles said preparing himself.

"I'll help you." Scott said patting his hand against Stiles' back in moral support and we made our way back out to the waiting room where we heard a woman I didn't recognise talking to the sheriff.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." She was saying.

Brother? I didn't know Deaton had a sister.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The sheriff said excusing himself.

"Okay, listen closely, all of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him." She said facing the three of us.

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott told her, our help was a given.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."

I looked over at Stiles. We both knew who she was speaking of.

"Lydia."

-x-

"How do we even know that Lydia can even find Deaton?" I asked Stiles from the back of his jeep he drove us all towards the school.

"We don't have much of a choice right now, she's the only lead we've got." Stiles said rather frustrated as we pulled up in front of the school and found a parking spot.

"Stiles you check the Science and Maths classes. Charlotte and I will check the library and music rooms." Stiles nodded and we split up in search of Lydia.

"Can I ask you something?" Scott asked as we walked towards the Library. I nodded and waited for his question.

"Yesterday, at the hospital when your sister spoke about someone, who were you talking about? Was it your Dad?" I shrugged at his question.

"Yeah, we were talking about our Dad." I told him, bitterness evident in my voice

"Do you- err- not get on with your Dad?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

"No. Not really, why so curious?" these questions of his seemed rather random.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all." He shrugged before speaking again.

"And I know how you feel." I looked at him confused.

"My parents split when I was a kid, and let's just say he's not going to win any father of the year awards any time soon." He said.

"I'm sorry." I told him, biting the inside of my cheek. Scott bumped his shoulder into mine and smiled at me.

"Don't be, I just mean that if you need to talk about it, you can talk to me." I smiled, looking down at my shoes.

"I mean only if you want to- "Scott said nervously.

"Thank you Scott, that means a lot." I told him. He gave a smiled and a nod before his brow crinkled and head tipped to the side. He seemed to be listening intently.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Scott looked around the hallway before indicating towards a music classroom a little way down the hall. I followed after him, a little confused.

"Scott…?" I asked as he stopped in the class room door way. Scott quickly put his arm out in front of me so I could move any further forward.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" I looked into the class room at the sound of a deep voice I didn't recognise and then towards to metronome sat on top of the piano.

"It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace."

It finally dawned on me that this man, with red tinted glasses resting on his face and a walking cane held in front of him, was Deucalion.

"How?" Scott asked keeping me behind him as we made our way into the music room, his arm resting on my hip and his body shielding my own.

"By helping you find Deaton."

I looked at Scott, hoping he wouldn't fall for whatever lie Deucalion was spinning, but Scott kept his eyes on Deucalion, not daring to take his eyes away from the Alpha.

"Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger. I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance?" Deucalion taunted, Scott had moved us across the room keeping me as far away from the threat as possible. He made sure I stayed by the far wall with a look and squeezed my waist before walking closer to Deucalion.

"Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think?" Deucalion taunted once more. And with that Scott lunged across the room at the Alpha, accepting the challenge.

But any move Scott made, Deucalion counteracted it easily enough. I had never seen Scott like this before, his anger was almost controlling his movements, making him sloppy.

"Impressive," Deucalion said chuckling, pinning Scott with his cane.

"But you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though."

Scott managed to move away from the Alpha of Alpha's and I walked up behind Scott taking hold of the top of his arms, quickly pulling him further away. My heart was pounding manically in my chest and I was fully aware that both Scott and Deucalion could hear it.

Scott took hold of my right hand, gripping it tightly. His thumb ran over my knuckles as he tried to comfort me silently but kept facing forward. I tried to control my shaking, trying to keep calm.

"Kali is coming him for him, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you."

Son of a bitch, I thought angrily.

"Just tell me where he is." Scott growled out. Deucalion chuckled before he answered.

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you." I didn't understand. But Scott seemed to have a flicker if recognition.

Deucalion began towards the door, his cane tapping against the floor as he went. I let out a breath of relief, Scott's body remained tense, still on guard.

Deucalion stopped once he reached the door, his head tiled to the right lightly and I could just about see the profile of his face.

"It was nice to finally meet you Charlotte. I'm sure we will see each other again soon." I froze.

Scott turned around to face me the moment the Alpha left the room, his hands resting on my shoulders.

I didn't understand. I couldn't think of how he could know who I was, other than the twins telling him, but even then how had he known it was me in the room with him and Scott.

"Charlotte!" My eyes snapped to Scott's, he let out a sigh when he finally must have managed to gain my attention. I realised then that Scott's hands had hold of my face.

Something accrued to me.

"He knew them," I muttered to myself. Scott's forehead crinkled.

"What?" he asked me, his hands still had hold of my face. I reached up and moved them taking his hands into my own and spoke louder this time.

"When we were driving to the lacrosse game Lydia and Allison mentioned Deucalion, and I recognised the name. At first I just thought I had heard you or Stiles talking about him but that wasn't it. I'd read about him before, in my mother's journals. He knew them Scott. He knew my mother and he knew my Gran. "I rambled off to him, thankful that I finally realised this piece of information that had been tugging at my brain.

"How? How could they have known him? I mean your family were emissaries to the Hale's, not Deucalion" Scott asked.

I let go of Scott's hands and rubbed my face, feeling frustrated. Then something clicked, and fell into place.

"They were allies." I thought out loud. Scott just looked at me confused.

"The Hales. They were allied with other packs across the county, they must have been allies with Deucalion's original pack."

-x-

Scott and I rushed down the corridor towards where he had heard Stiles, Lydia and Cora (Derek's not dead sister… who knew?) talking in a classroom.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." I heard Lydia talking as we made it to them.

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked as Scott and I made it into the class room.

"Because" Scott answered, "Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice."

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" The girl who assumed to be Cora asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said as he stood. "That's where we're going right now."

"I'll meet you there." Scott said as we all left the class room.

"Why..." Stiles asked, but I spoke before Scott could answer, seeing as he suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

"I'll come with you. I want to talk to Mellissa anyway." Stiles nodded.

"Charlie..." I turned to look at Lydia then back at Stiles.

"I'll meet you by the jeep." Stiles said before making his was with Scott and Cora out of the class.

Scott waved and gave my arm a small squeeze before he left the room.

Lydia was still sat at the desk sketching in a notebook and didn't look up as I walked over, she was drawing a tree. I chuckled, random as ever was Lydia.

"Nice" I said motioning towards her sketch.

"Thank you" she said airily. Then she placed her pen down and looked at me.

"We never had chance to finish our talk about Scott from the other day," I left out a frustrated sound.

"What's with you a Lily asking me questions." I muttered.

"They are important questions Charlie- "Lydia said putting the notepad and pen into her bag and stood up next to me.

"No. No they are not. Okay so what I like Scott, so what? But that doesn't mean anything. Allison is my friend and Scott was her first love, and she was his. There's nothing to talk about. So please just leave it alone." I snapped before leaving the class room before Lydia could answer me.

I felt guilty the moment I snapped at her, but why couldn't people just leave it well enough alone? So what I if I liked Scott, nothing could come of it. So why talk about it?

I know Lydia was just being a friend, taking an interest in my feelings, but you don't catch me reprimanding Lydia about Aiden, or adding in thoughts and options where they weren't needed.

I didn't matter how I felt about him. Nothing could come of it. It wasn't like I was going to pursue a relationship with him, he was my friend and to me that was enough. Even if he would only be in my life as a friend, I was grateful for that.

"Charlotte Harper-Rose Brooks!" Lydia called as she followed me down the hall. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated breath for what felt like the tenth time today, before I turned around to face Lydia.

"Listen and listen close because I am only going to say this once. You're my best friend Charlie, and best friends talk to each other. They often talk to each other about boys and other nonsense that's full of crap, we have to deal with supernatural rubbish every day. So for five minutes I thought we could talk about something normal. "Lydia walked to me before speaking again.

"Plus, I really needed to know that I was right." She said smirking. I laughed a little at that.

"Stay at mine on Friday. I don't have work and Andy has finally agreed to stay at his friends, me, you, Allison and Lily can have a girly night in, okay? We can order food and watch the notebook and if you're good I will let you paint my nails. Just no more Scott questions. Deal?" I asked. A night in with my sister and friends sounded really good right about now.

Lydia grinned and hooked her arm though my own and walked us towards the exit.

"Deal?"

I nodded, smiling widely.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you liked him." I laughed out loud at that.

"Shut up Lydia."

-x-

"We need to be quick Stiles," I muttered him as I stood by the door, keeping a lookout for Mellissa another nurse or a doctor as Stiles made his way into Danny's hospital room. I had managed to get us in without much hassle but visiting hours had ended an hour ago.

"Danny, you awake? Danny?" Stiles stage whispered. With no answer from Danny, Stiles rushed over to Danny's School bag and began to rout through it.

Stiles began pulling out books and papers spastically reading through and trying to find something of interest.

"W-wha. What are you doing?" Danny mumbled looking up at Stiles.

"I 'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream that you're having." Stiles said freezing and looking over at the drugged up boy in the hospital bed.

"Are you going through my stuff?" Danny asked groggily.

"Stiles..." I whispered becoming anxious.

"Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming." I rolled my eyes at Stiles. I checked through the door's window again, the cost still clear.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny asked confused and still semi-conscious.

"I don't know that, Danny, okay?" Stiles snapped in irritation, still shuffling through papers.

"It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." Stiles said.

"Hurry up stiles," I muttered, my nerves finally getting the better of me.

"Danny boy, you might've actually found something here." I looked away from the door and over at what Stiles held in his hands.

"What the hell are telluric currents?" I asked.

"Something that might be able to help us," Stiles said as he rushed to the door checking the cost was clear before we made are way back to the jeep, so we could re-group with the others.

-x-

We met up with Scott back at school in the boy's locker room, I wrinkled m nose up at the smell but tried to stay focused.

"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough." Scott said, clearly frustrated.

"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something" stiles guessed.

"What project?" Scott said, looking between Stiles and me.

"Something on telluric currents." I told Scott.

"Did you say currents?" Scott asked us surprised.

"Yeah." Stiles said looking rather confused at Scott's expression.

Scott didn't say much else, we followed him out to the jeep and his bike, and maid our way our way to meet up with Cora and Lydia.

-x-

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton? ", Cora asked once Scott explained about mine and Stiles findings.

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right?" Stiles said trying to explain.

"Look at this". I said while pulling Danny's project from my bag and handing it to Lydia.

"This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, "border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read out loud.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott said.

"Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay?" Stiles said while showing us a map that Danny had been using to present his findings.

"Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town." Stiles placed the map down on top of the one Argent was using.

"Look, they match. All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." Scott said as he showed us how the two maps mirrored each other.

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia said, pointing to a marking on one of the maps.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." I said, coming to a conclusion in my mind.

"Let me see that" Stiles said, coming to stand between Scott and I. I hadn't even realised how close Scott and I had been to another, almost our entire sides touching.

"You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?" Stiles said.

Suddenly Cora spoke up point to a section of the map.

"Stop. He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." Stiles, Scott and I were moving before Cora had even finished her sentence.

"Guys, hold on." Lydia called out.

"Lydia, we don't have time." I said franticly.

"It's Boyd." Cora announced, "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"It's just like he said." Scott mumbled, looking at me. I let out a frustrated breath, and began to pull up my hair into a scruffy bun, so I could keep it out of my face.

"Go. I can save Deaton myself." Scott said to stiles and I.

I was already shaking my head.

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles said panicked.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them." Scott said to stiles.

"I'm coming with you Scott. You won't change my mind, and we don't have time for you to try." I said determinedly, the steel in my voice seemed to convince him, but just barely. He nodded reluctantly.

"All right, let's go." Stiles said while leading Lydia and Cora out the door, I followed behind them making my way to Scott's bike, a little nervous at the thought.

"Are you sure about this? I can take you back home if- "Scott asked as he started the bike.

"You're not taking me home. You can't change my mind. I might not have known Deaton for as long as you but he is important to me too Scott." I told him as I swallowed back my fear and took the extra helmet and getting on the bike behind Scott. I wrapped my arms around his middle, gripping his jacket and shirt.

"Okay." He said softly, his hand taking hold of mine and squeezing gently.

"You been on a bike before?" he asked me, letting go of my hand and gripping both bike handles.

"…no" I muttered quietly. Scott's chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"The trick is to hold on tight..." He told me, and I let out a small squeal of surprise when Scott's hand came back and grabbed behind my right knee and pulled me forward, resulting with my chest and stomach flush with his back and my thighs on either side of his.

"And lean when I do." His voice slightly deeper and raspy as he spoke.

"Got it," I tried not to sound as breathless as I felt when I replied. Scott's hand still hadn't left my knee. Scott cleared his throat and placed both hands back on the handle bars, I didn't know whether that made me relived or disappointed. Another time I would've said disappointed, but we needed to find Deaton, I would deal with my emotions later.

"Scott… go." I urged him, and sadly my voice was rather breathless this time.

-X-

The sound of our footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned bank as I followed Scott as quickly as possible. My breathing came out in pants, I really needed to work out more. I stopped and rested my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Charlie?" Scott called back to me, he had gotten a few steps ahead and had realised I wasn't following him. I looked up, still trying to get more air into my lungs.

"Go on, I'll catch up."

Scott jogged back over and grabbed my hand, pulling me as he started to jog again. "We're almost there. "I nodded and allowed him to pull me forward.

We made our way deeper in the bank, Scott pulled us to a stop in front of an open volt. I let out a gasp at what I saw. Deaton was suspended in the air, wrists bound above his head. Scott ran quickly towards Deaton, with me not far behind. But he stopped in in front of Deaton, seemingly unable to move any further forward.

Mountain Ash. Scott couldn't get through.

I took a step forward trying to make my way towards Deaton instead, only to find I couldn't cross it either. I put my hands in front of me, but the mountain ash was keeping me out. I looked at Scott in panic, he and Deaton looked back at me in shock.

But no of us had time to process this information, Scott looked at me for a few moments longer before he turned to look back at Deaton.

Scott put his hands out, and began to push, causing a strange glow to materialise. Scott kept push, trying to force his way past the barrier. I watched in awe as Scott's eyes began to glow a bright Alpha red.

"Scott…" I whispered in shock. But what was even more shocking was Scott was actually beginning to push through the barrier, he almost made it through when the barrier snapped back. He went to try again when his head snapped to the door way. The Sheriff stood in the volt entry way, and raised his right hand which was holding his gun, Scott moved as the Sheriff aimed the gun at the ropes that bound Deaton, and shot.

Deaton dropped to the ground, his arms limp in front of him, he shuffled forward, causing the ash barrier to break, allowing Scott and I to join him on the ground.

"How'd you find us?" Scott asked Sheriff Stalinski.

"The vials in the clinic with the Celtic symbols on 'em? I knew that one of 'em looked familiar." He said softly.

"Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a Detective." Deaton said breathlessly.

"You bet. Let's get you an ambulance." He responded before he left the volt, talking into his radio as he went.

"Your eyes were red. Bright red." Deaton told Scott as soon as the Sheriff was out of hearing range.

"How is that possible?" Scott asked.

"Paramedics are on their way. I'll be back in half a minute." The sheriff called out to us.

"It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will. "Deaton said proudly, smiling softly at Scott.

A True Alpha, I thought in awe, looking at Scott. It was incredible.

"You knew this would happen." Scott muttered to him, he didn't sound too pleased Deaton had kept this from him.

"I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed." Deaton said, pride still shining in his eyes. He cared for Scott, I smiled at the thought.

"You're not the only one." Scott said, causing Deaton mood to sombre.

I took hold of Scott's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"No. Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you."

After we had made sure Deaton had been checked over and on his way to the hospital with the promise of checking in later, Scott lead me back to his bike, hand still tightly holding mine.

-x-

"Scott?" I spoke softly.

We were sat outside my house, still on his bike, my arms were still around Scott's waist and his hands were still holding onto the bikes handles, with seemingly no intention of moving. I went to move my arms from around him when his hands let go of the bike and took hold of both of mine, keeping my arms around his waist.

"Wait… I just…" he let out a deep sigh.

"Scott?" He didn't answer. "Look, I know your freaking out here, but it's going to be okay, alright? I've heard of True Alpha's Scott; I've read about them in my mother's journals. I've only read through a few; I still have loads left. What I've read only skimmed the surface, we can look through the rest. We can find out the facts" I squeezed him, hugging him from behind. "You don't have to deal with this by yourself. You've got Stiles, Lydia, Allison, your pack… me."

Scott let out another deep breath, this time his body seemed to relax ever so slightly. Scott then shifted himself so that he was stood next to me and then lifted me off the bike gently and began to lead us to my front door.

"Thank you," Scott said quietly pulling me into a hug, resting his head on top of mine.

"Any time." I muttered softly hugging him back.

He pulled back a few moments letter and I tried not to let my disappointment show. Scott looked down at me, as his hands came up to take hold of my face before his lips lightly brushed my forehead.

"Goodnight Charlotte." My heart was beating so fast and I was struggling to keep my breathing even.

"Goodnight" I whispered back softly as his hands left my face, I moved a step back slowly and pulled my house key out of my pocket, before unlocking the door. Scott staying on my front step, smiling softly at me as I walked inside, eyes never breaking contact until I slowly shut my front door.

I let out a breath, resting my forehead on the door and listened to the sound of Scott's bike fade into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: okay, I totally suck. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been having issues trying to upload, then my USB decided it didn't want to work. Then the stress of moving for university, and making sure everything has been sorted… anyway..

I want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, there wasn't too much room improvise with this episode apart from bits and pieces with Charlies family. However, I didn't want to skip this episode all together, either way I hope you enjoy this Chapter, feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear what you all think and it always encourages me to write and upload faster when I know you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

-Love Sam x

Chapter Eight: Visionary: Charlie P.O.V

"So tell me again why we're visiting your Grandfather, the grandfather who broke the hunters code, threated Mellissa, stabbed Scott, and hurt however many innocents, all for information Stiles may be able to get from Cora?" I asked from the back of Allison's car, Allison and Scott in the front seats.

"Gerard will have more information on Deucalion then Cora." Allison said. She had been on edge since earlier on in the day when the decision to visit Geared had been made.

I don't know how I had been persuaded to join Scott and Allison, I would've been fine staying with Lydia, researching, reading more of my mother's Journals.

Scott had asked me to join them, his soft puppy eyes causing me to cave.

 _-ONE DAY EARLIER-_

" _I don't know why you want me to come Scott, I'll be of more use with Lydia, checking through my mother's journals. We know Deucalion knew my family, there is bound to be something in them somewhere…"_

 _I was leant against my locker, books in hand, ready to head to econ, when Scott had come over telling me I would be joining him and Allison._

 _Don't get me wrong, my friends, and I care for them but I sure as hell didn't fancy spending an hour in the car to and from the care home Gerard was residing, with Scott and Allison's awkward tension and hidden feelings, just the thought caused an uneasy feeling in my stomach._

" _But wouldn't it make sense, that Gerard would know information about your families' involvement with the Hales? I mean wasn't your mother shadowing your grandmother while she was a part of the Hales pack?" Scott said._

" _But we don't know that for sure…" I started, but Scott came closer, voice quiet as he spoke._

" _Please, Charlotte I… I can't lose it around Gerard. With you there, I know I'll be calm enough to deal with him, okay? I just… Please?" Scott sounded so vulnerable, his eyes almost pleading. I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I nodded my head instead._

" _Thank you" he whispered and kissed my cheek, before we made our way to econ._

"We're here." Muttered Allison, breaking me out of my thoughts. Undoing my seat belt and pulling my bag onto my shoulder, I opened the car door, following after Allison and Scott.

-x-

I trailed into Gerard's room behind Allison and Scott, unease flowing through my body. A bald aging man sat in a chair by the window, a black stained tissue held in his right hand.

"Mm. Did you bring him?" Allison's Grandfather asked when she came to stand in front of him.

"Oh. Oh, come in, Scott, and give an old man a little something for his pain." Allison's grandfather said, smirking slyly, holding out his arm. I glanced at Scott, his face remained emotionless, giving nothing away.

"You don't have to do this." Allison muttered to Scott, turning to face him with her back to her grandfather. I remained further back, preferring to stay unnoticed for now.

"If you want me to talk, this is how it's going to happen." Geared crocked at Scott, before he began to cough, and splutter black liquid into his tissue.

"If I do this, you have to tell us everything you know." Scott said, making sure to keep his hand out of reach of the retired hunter, making sure he understood the deal.

Information, for pain relief.

"Everything."

Slowly Scott held out his arm, grasping Gerard's hand in his own, black veins seemed to flow from the hunter's arm into Scotts. While Gerard let out a breath of relief, Scott flinched from pain. As I watched the flow, my right hand and arm began to throb with an almost dull ache.

"All right that's enough," I quietly told Scott after a few mintites, gently taking hold of the crook of his arm and pulling him away from Gerard.

Scott glanced down at me, nodding slightly and letting me know he was okay. Unfortunately, this drew Gerard's attention to me.

"Brooks. Lily…no Charlotte?" His croaking voice pulled my attention away from Scott.

"Charlie." Spoke Allison, I glanced between her and her grandfather uncomfortably.

"You look like her. Your mother, when she was your age."

"Lily looks more like out mother; I look more like our grandmother." I replied, trying desperately not to sound affected by his words.

"The last time I saw you- "he started,

"We made a deal." Scott said tightly, bringing Gerard back to the reason behind our visit.

"They found a third body?" Gerard said, slowly looking back to Scott, a few sharp breaths left my lungs as I tried to make my breathing go back to normal.

"Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton." Allison supplied.

"Right after? Almost like it was expected he'd survive." He raised an eye brow, his words held hidden meaning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked sharply.

"How do you know your dark druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself? Maybe he knew you'd find him. Maybe he planned it that way." Gerard smirked.

"He would never let anyone innocent die." Scott growled out.

"Don't be so sure. You'd be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion."

"Or someone like you?" Scott replied to the hunter without hesitation.

"I don't go easily, though, do I? You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

"Your body's rejecting the change. You aren't strong enough, your body couldn't take the stress. The change is more successful in teens and young adults. Your illness is only a contributing factor to why you haven't turned, your age is the other." I told him, but by the end I was speaking so quietly I expected only Scott to hear me. All eyes were on me, I shifted uncomfortably before I awkwardly shrugged.

"I never talk this much," I muttered to the group. Scott chuckled softly and Allison smirked, amused by my nervousness.

"I did what you wanted me to do. Tell us how to beat him." Scott said, before Gerard could comment.

"You can't. I've tried." He responded.

"Then this is a complete waste of time. He doesn't know anything. Sorry you did this. Let's go." Allison spoke to us both, taking hold of my arm, guiding Scott and I away.

"Wait." Her Grandfather called out, "I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind." Intrigued we made our way back towards him. I put my hand into my pocket and slyly pressed a button on my phone, ready and recording, so we would have the information later.

He began to tell us about the arranged meeting between packs.

"They were all there... Ennis, Kali, Deucalion... each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?" Allison asked.

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here. She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance... "Gerard glanced at me.

"Talia Hale." I said spoke softly.

Gerard nodded in conformation, before he continued on with his tale, informing us about what Allison's father and he found all those years ago.

The nemeton.

" _It's a sacred meeting place. Ancient Celtic druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove. It would represent the center of the world. There was a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages."_ Chris had told him.

"Problems?" asked Scott.

"Fires, strife, plagues, death, destruction, the list goes on." He responded.

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and druids?" Allison asked.

"Know thy enemy, Allison. The older wolves had a relationship with the druids. They called them emissaries." Gerard said and looked at me once more.

"Like my boss, Deaton." Scott said.

"Like my mother and grandmother…" I muttered to Scott.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard asked us.

"I know it's where we get the word "lycanthropy." Scott said. By now Scott, Allison and I had taken seats, listen, and trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods."

"Like Deucalion." I said softly.

"The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being."

I felt sick.

"Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human." The hunter continued.

"Why druids?" Asked Scott.

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs."

Scott glanced at me, a knowing look on his face.

"I wasn't really surprised when Deaton and (Charlies grand mum) came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion. As William Blake said, "any sinister person who means to be your enemy always start by trying to become your friend." Gerard said.

"How do you know they… he wasn't going there to make peace?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. Do you know the Sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?"

"Yeah, the scorpion asks the turtle for a ride across the river." Scott said.

"And when the scorpion stings the turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behavior?"

"It's my nature." I spoke.

"I know a werewolf's nature. I knew exactly what was coming... a trap."

He spoke of his Deucalion, how he became an Alpha of all alpha's and the reason he could no longer see, as a man that is. As a wolf is a different story.

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott said

"He's not always blind." Gerard repeated his words from earlier.

"Maybe we can use it against him." Allison said to Scott and I. Effectively this ended the convocation. I nodded to Gerard before we got up, ready to leave.

"Scott. Oh, I think about you sometimes, Scott. I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently? Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken."

"I don't believe you. The whole time that you were telling your story, I was listening to your heartbeat. It never went up. It never went down. It was steady the whole time." Scott spoke suspiciously.

"Because I was telling the truth." The hunter said convincingly.

"Or because you're a really good liar. If you lied and it gets people hurt... I'll be back to take away more than your pain." Scott threated, before taking hold of my hand and pulling me from the room.

-x-

Can you drop me off at Lydia's?" I asked Allison, once we all got into the car.

"Okay, Charlie are you ok-" Allison started.

"I'm good, I just told Lydia I would give her an update." I said.

"I can take you home after if-" Scott said turning in his seat, Allison glanced at him slightly.

"No, don't worry I might stay at Lydia's." I told them, finally managing to convince them.

We pulled up out front of Lydia's a while later, it was dark out by this time and Scott was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"If you aren't staying let me or Allison know, okay? With the Alpha pack causing issues and the sacrifices, it's not safe for anyone of us to be alone right now." Scott said, Allison spoke next.

"Or have Lydia take you home, or Lily pick you- "

"Guys!" I said, laughing slightly. "I'll be fine."

Then I got out of the car before either of them could respond.

Allison waited until I got to Lydia's front door before she drove herself and Scott home.

-x-

"I need you to drive me somewhere" I said walking into Lydia's room. She was sat on her bed flicking through a fashion magazine.

"Hello to you too" She snipped, without looking up at me.

"Lydia. Please. I'll tell you about what happened tonight on the way. Please."

I asked, talking quickly. She looked up, not speaking for a moment or two, before she nodded and agreed after seeing the desperation on my face.

"okay." Lydia said, picking up her keys and leading us from her room.

"Thank you" I said quietly, letting out a breath of relief.

"You owe mean one hell of an explanation." Muttered Lydia.

-x-

"You're kidding, right? "Lydia said as we sat parked outside the old cottage.

"Let's go." I said before she could say anymore, and got out of the car.

It was the same. Nothing had changed. Not the slatted pathway, or the freshly planted flower beds, not the cherry red front door or the white window panes. It was all the same.

Taking a deep breath, I rang the door-bell. Waiting with bated breath for her to open the door.

Finally, the door opened, reviling the one person who at this moment in time that I needed the most.

"Charlotte?"

"Hey Gram's."

-x-

"Would you like a cup of tea Lydia?" Grammar asked Lydia after pouring me a cup.

"No thank you Mrs Williamson." Lydia said politely, well as politely as she was capable.

"None of this Mrs Williamson malarkey, call me Gram's"

Lydia nodded and smiled lightly.

Gram's placed the kettle on the tray that was set on the coffee table, and sat in her arm chair, opposite from Lydia and I who had sat on the chairs opposite in the living room.

I slowly took a sip from my cup of peppermint tea, before I placed my drink on the coaster on the table.

"I found them. The Journals, that mother wrote and I've met Deaton; I know you taught him, both of them." I let out all in one breath.

"Very smooth." Muttered Lydia.

Grams just smiled, she remained relaxed and didn't seem to be alarmed by the fact that I knew. She didn't even ask me how I knew.

"I thought it would be you who discovered it first out of the three of you children. You were always a curious child."

"I need you to tell me everything, everything you know. And I want to know why you left it all behind." Why she left us behind. I waited, my hands twisted in my lap as I shifted to the edge of my seat waiting for her answer, to see if she would give me one.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea Lydia? This may take a while." Grams finally spoke, pouring herself some more tea. Lydia relented, accepting the cup Grams placed in front of her, then sat back and waited.

"There's something you need to understand before we start. There are things that you won't like to hear, and there are things you aren't ready to hear just yet."

She began, I sat back and nodded before I spoke quickly.

"I want answers; any you can give me. We'll get to the family disagreements later on. I need to know about what we are, about what our family can do and has done. And I need to know… about Deucalion."

Grams eyes widened slightly, "What have you gotten yourself into this time girly?" I glanced at Lydia who just shrugged and continued to sip at her tea.

"Please… I just, I need to know." I muttered not really answering her question. Seeing as she hadn't answer any of my questions, she wasn't getting anything either.

It had been a long while since I had seen Grams and Gramps, they showed up to my mother's funeral but that was just after Andy was born. And even before then I hadn't seen them since I was young. I never got the whole story from my parents, they had always told Lily and I that we were too young to understand grown up arguments. All we knew was that grams and dad had fought, causing a rift between our families.

"I assume you know that our line originated from the Druids?"

I nodded as she spoke.

"And that our family has aided the Hale pack, as emissaries?" I nodded once more.

"Well before we aided them, we we're mainly healers. Helping those in the supernatural community who needed it, whether that be healers or advisors. We used the gifts we possessed to help those in need of it. But no Druids were the same, some chose a darker path, and a darker magic to the rest. They sacrificed humans, and used dark power for selfish gain, for Statius, or they used their gifts as if they were for higher, doing dark deeds for others. Sooner or later the Darkness would become all consuming, Turing them into something else, something to be feared."

"Darach" Lydia said, placing her tea cup on the table besides mine. Seeming more intrested than before.

Grams nodded sullenly, before she continued on, telling us of the power and skills we had as emissaries, a new name we gained after the name of Druid Became tarnished.

"Druid, or emissary lines have been dying out, but ours… ours remains strong. Deaton will soon begin to teach you our ways, and responsibilities. But most importantly he will teach you how to be a healer, like me, like your mother. Then you can teach Andy, and so on."

"And Lily?"

"Lily will have her own path. She will decide once she has the knowledge of this world, what she will do with it. "

I glanced at Lydia. I didn't understand what she meant.

"But if Andy will learn why wouldn't Lily?" Lydia asked, "Doesn't she have the right?"

"Of course she has a right. But her circumstances are… different." Grams said uncomfortably.

"Different how?" I was confused, why would Lily be different, how would her path be any different. I knew Lily, once she knew about this she would freak out initially but after a while want to learn all that she could about this world… well after she was finished being pissed off that I hadn't told her sooner. She would want to be a part of this world. She would want to help.

"Never mind that now. Lily is not why you came here tonight." Grams spoke softly.

"No…" I muttered before I spoke again.

"You were there that night, you and mum. You were there the pack Alphas met, with Talia Hale, as her advisor?" I asked, but it came out as more as a statement than a question.

Lydia looked at me confused, I gave her a look that told her that we would talk more later.

"Yes, I was there. The Hale pack were kind and honourable people, wear's and humans alike. Talia was a brave woman with many powerful skills, skills like you wouldn't believe." Gran spoke highly of her, awe and pride was clear in her voice.

"She possessed a rare quality, she could transform in to a full wolf form. She was a leader of not only her own pack but the leader of many. It was an honour to serve as an advisor to the Hale pack. As I am sure you will discover."

"And healing?" I asked.

"I will teach you trades of our family, but Deaton will be a fine teacher. He will tell you all you need to know; he will guide you." I nodded, slightly disappointed that she seemed reluctant to teach me fully, but I would take what I could get.

For the time being.

"Tell us more about Deucalion." I said next, waiting for more information.

"Something you need to understand is Deucalion wasn't always the he is now, something changed in him. He was wounded and he found power, a dark source of power that consumed him. Much like that of the Darach. He committed acts which turned him into the monster he is now. He murdered members of his own pack, took their power for his own, then convinced other alphas to follow in his footsteps, creating his new pack. His alpha pack. "

"And now he wants Derek to do the same." Lydia spoke. I glanced at her, I tried to keep my face neutral. Deucalion wanted power, the power that could be unchallenged by others. He wanted the power and strength of a True Alpha.

Scott.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine: The Girl who knew too much

" _You look as good as the day I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you,_

 _I was insane_

 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tucson,_

 _OK_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke-down car_

 _And four years, no call_

 _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _So, baby, pull me closer_

 _In the back seat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder"_

Lily's music echoed through the walls as I flicked back and forth between journals, desperately searching for any reference to Deucalion or a True Alpha. I knew I had read it somewhere in one of my mother's journals, but for the life of me I couldn't find the passages. I began to fear I'd imagined them all together. Frustrated, I slammed the journal shut and flopped back onto my pillows. I needed another pair of eyes. There were so many of these journals that I'd already read and so many I had yet to read. Mom had more than one journal for each year, there was just so much information, she really should have created an index or something.

I shifted uncomfortably as an uneasy feeling passed through me, before I could examine it further my phone took hold of my attention.

 **TO: CHARLIE**

 **FROM: LYDIA**

I'M COMING OVER. MEET ME OUTSIDE.

I glanced at my alarm clock before pulling my worn faded blue TOMS onto my feet and jean jacket from the end of my bed. I knocked on Lily's door as I passed, letting her know I was headed out to meet Lydia and not to wait up. I had put Andy to sleep only an hour ago, and as per usual my father was still out, either at the office or hotel he currently resided in as it was 'easier than to disturb us'. Waiting in front of the door for Lydia to arrive I played some angry birds on my phone. Headlights grabbed my attention and I jogged over to the passenger side of Lydia's car.

"I am beyond frustrated, I can't find anymore bloody references to Deucalion, or his pack anywhere so far, I swear- "I ranted until I realized Lydia hadn't even looked at me as she began to drive.

"Lydia?" I placed my hand on her arm after repeating her name for a third time, she startled slightly before looking at me and gave me an unconvincing smile. "yeah, sorry," she muttered, frowning I asked her if she was alright, she was acting very … un-Lydia like, for lack of a better term. She glanced at me before turning back to face the road. "yeah. Yes. I'm fine, just- tired." She mumbled.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, I decided to let the matter drop, for now at least.

"Right, well, was there a reason for this impromptu meeting, because as much as I love your company- "I began to joke but Lydia remained serious as she spoke. "We need to talk about the other night, your gran, has she said anything else?" I let out a groan.

"Nope. Nothing, I went back over to her house last night but she refused to speak of it, for the time being at least. Something about needing to read what is already available to me. Honestly I think she's just brushing me off because she doesn't want to talk about the supernatural and wants to talk more about 're-connecting' as a family. Seriously, does she think it's going to be that easy? I mean she's not seen either Lily or I in years and she's never even met Andy and becoming this big happy family isn't going to happen if she won't even tell me why her family and my father's family don't get on in the first place. I swear it could be a Jeremy Kyle show-" I stopped suddenly, I had been so consumed by my rant that I hadn't been paying attention to Lydia's driving, I had presumed she was taking us back to her house. That wasn't the case.

"Lydia? Why are we… did you mean… was this where you wanted to go?" I asked hesitantly. Lydia looked to me panicked. "No. I wanted to take us home", her voice was barely above a whisper. "Lydia-" I didn't know what to say, fear churning in my stomach, causing my hands to shake slightly.

"I need to call Stiles, I – I think there's a – I just need to call Stiles. Call Scott, and call Allison." Lydia instructed me as I just stared at her. "You don't think-?" I couldn't finish my question. "It's happening again." Lydia whimpered. I let out an uneven breath, before I pulled my phone from my pocket and got out of the car.

"Hello?" I couldn't keep my breathing steady even if I wanted to.

"Scott?" I ask, running a hand through my hair, tugging, twisting, keeping my hand occupied.

"Charlotte? Charlie, are you okay?" I could hear concern color his voice, which under any other circumstance would make me feel better, slightly, however it wasn't enough this time. Right now we needed him. we needed him here.

"No- Lydia she was driving and – and we're here, I don't know how she knows Scott I don't-" I rambled pathetically.

"Hey, hey come on, breath. Tell me where you guys are." He spoke calmly, I could hear movement as he walked about his house, I heard a door shut and the clinking of keys.

"The school. Scott. I think there might- I think Lydia might have found a body."

-x-

"Lydia please, stop pacing. Your making me dizzy" I muttered, I was lent against the hood of her car, arms crossed as she walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "Lydia…" I gently took hold of her arm, physically making her stop and stand still in front of me.

"Where are they? They should be here by now…" Lydia checked her phone, before her head snapped up at the sound of cars approaching. Moments later car doors slamming echoed in the school car park, then Stiles' voice called out to Lydia. He jogged over, Scott and Allison not far behind him. Scott came to stand next to me, "you okay?" he muttered. I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure how to respond truthfully.

"It's the same thing. "Lydia told Stiles, her body seeming to fold in on its self, arms around her waist and shaking slightly from cold or something else, I didn't know.

"Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." She said, sounding far from calm like I knew she wished to be. "You found a dead body?" Stiles said looking around franticly, searching. "Not yet." Lydia told him, he looked at her irritated.

'"Not yet"? What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles complained to her, looking from Lydia to me. "Stiles!" I snapped at him angrily. "Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia told him in distress. I noticed Scott shift away from us slightly but I was too distracted by the disagreement between Stiles and Lydia. Behind them Allison looked as irritated as I felt.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles shot back.

"Guys." Scott hollered from further up ahead, standing closer to the school, obviously something had his attention. A chill went through me.

"I found the dead body." Up ahead, as we came closer to Scott we could see what he saw, a body, throat slit, blood painting the ground and Beacon Hills High School sign, as it slowly drained from the figure slung across it.

Stiles walked closer.

"Scott I think that's Tara" he said quietly, his voice wavering.

Scott looked over to Stiles, pity etched on his face. Looking away from the boys and the body I walked over to Lydia and Allison, I let out a shaky breath and lent back against Lydia's car, "I guess I better get use too seeing dead bodies round here," I muttered before glancing at Allison, "could you drive Lydia home? I'll follow you back in her car I don't think she should drive." Allison agreed but Lydia turned to snap at me, "I'm right here Charlie." I nodded at her, ignoring her attitude "I know, but you still shouldn't be driving anywhere right now, okay, humour me." I held out my hand, waiting for her to pass me her car keys. With a deep reluctant sigh Lydia passed them to me, but warned me first "I swear, even one scratch and you'll be watching The Notebook with me every day for a year." I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled slightly, happy Lydia could still be Lydia during times like this. "You wouldn't dare, I would hide it where you could never find it" I said, as playfully as I could.

"It's on Netflix now." She told me smugly, I just glared back "well it's a good thing I won't mark your car then isn't it." Allison chuckled at are banter, before guiding Lydia back to her car. "We'll meet you back at her house, okay?" Allison said before she and Lydia got in the car, and drove from the school car park. I let out an uneasy breath and watched as Stiles paced while on the phone with his dad, speaking rapidly. He and Lydia had more in common than they thought. I tried not to think about the body, about Tara, only a few yards away. The situation, only seemed to be getting increasingly worse, so much death and so much chaos and I had no clue how to help and for a singular moment I wanted to go back to how it was before. Clueless and innocent to the world of the supernatural. Of Werewolves and **Darchs** , Alpha packs and emissaries.

"Hey- Charlotte?" I flinched slightly as a gentle hand took a hold of my elbow, turning me away from the body and towards Scott. "Hey" I responded quietly, trying not to show my discomfort, not particularly due to his close proximity more to do with the dead body my best friend had just found.

"Come on, I'll take you home…" Scott began to usher me towards his bike, but I pulled back slightly shaking my head. "No. No its okay. I think I will stay at Lydia's tonight, make sure she's okay." I told him and smiled softly. "I don't know…" he said unsure. "Scott, I'm fine. Make sure Stiles is okay." I said. He let out a sigh, before nodding "As long as you're sure." Before slowly pulling me closer, wrapping me in his arms in a comforting embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist in return, resting my forehead against his chest.

"Are you okay?... I know it's a stupid question but- "Scott trailed off. I didn't respond, only squeezed his waist, before pulling back and smiling as convincingly as I could.

"I'll see you tomorrow McCall," I made my way over to Lydia's car. "I'll see you tomorrow Charlotte." I gave Scott a small wave as I drove from the schools parking space and towards Lydia's.

-x-

"She's not answering" muttered Lydia as she called Allison for the seventh tine this morning. She leant against the locker to the right of mine as I pulled books out of my bag and into my locker. "Maybe she's had the right idea and taken the day off," I grumbled. After last night I just wanted to stay at home, in bed, hidden away for a week or two.

"No. She doesn't, we can't let the supernatural rule our lives okay? We can either hide away, or face it head on and live." Lydia told me sternly. It was at times like this I truly admired her, she was so much stronger then she looked, so determined to live her life how she wanted to, everyone else be damned.

"And we won't. However, a day at home, spent watching old Audrey Hepburn movies in PJ's while eating pizza and choc chip ice cream sounds pretty damn good to me. "I slammed my locker shut and leant my back against it, watching as students walked past, oblivious to the danger that orbited around Beacon Hills.

"Charlie… we can plan a movie night okay? we won't let this control us. "I didn't look at her, just continued to stare out at the students passing us in the halls. I wasn't mad at Lydia, I wasn't ignoring her, per say, I just… needed a break. I needed to breathe, and being here was suffocating. The warning bell for first period sounded, and I let out a sigh before I pulled my bag onto my shoulder. "Come on then. Let's go." I muttered, and we made our way to English.

-x-

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Miss Blake continued before she stopped at Lydia's desk, watching as she drew another one of her tree's. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." She complemented the strawberry blonde, while admiring her drawing. I was sat to her right, Stiles in front of her and Scott sat in front of me while Allison's seat behind of me remained empty.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia said sassily to Miss Blake, which seemed to unsettle her slightly, clearing her throat she replied, "Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Before she continued to walk around the class and stand back at the front of the room, and facing us before she stood still in her spot once more. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board." She gave as an example. "Like chess." Muttered Stiles. "That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" Miss Blake asked him politely. "Uh, no. My father does." He told her, before looking back to the pen he was playing with. "Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" She asked us. But I zoned out as I heard Scott and Stiles talking in front of me.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott muttered to his friend, Stiles only looked to Scott in confusion. "What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked him. "The druids are emissaries, right?" Scott glanced back at me, and I raised a brow but nodded for him to continue, "So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" He finished, and his theory made sense, after all, all this death and chaos seemed to be revolving around each other. Acting and reacting, like magnets. "Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles rambled. Scott looked at him confused,

"What's that?" he asked, "Going through Aiden." He muttered before continuing, "Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" he grumbled before an idea seemed to spark in both Scott and Stiles head simultaneously. The both quickly turned to face Lydia, small smirks on their faces. "What now?" Lydia groaned. I chuckled, it seems she would become the distraction.

-x-

I shifted awkwardly and remained as close to Scott as possible without seeming out of character. Ethan and his brother had always made me uncomfortable and I had managed to avoid them well enough so far, until now it seemed anyway. Why I couldn't have been left to continue searching the journals was beyond me.

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan taunted looking from me to Stiles, Scott shifted in front of me slightly, I didn't know if it was intentional or not as his eyes remained trained on Ethan. "Is he looking at me?" Stiles snapped, "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking... "Stiles ranted loudly and used very erratic hand gestures to explain what he intended to do to Ethan. Scott cut his hyperactive friend off by placing a hand on his arm "whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott looked back to Ethan. I lent behind him slightly to mutter to Stiles "you should think about taking dance lessons, cause the way you express yourself could use a little work" humour could clearly be heard in my tone, Stiles looked unimpressed at my statement and the snort of amusement from Scott. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott told Ethan getting back on topic. "You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas." Ethan said, sounding conflicted. "What were you?" Scott asked him. "Omegas." I took in a sharp breath. Scott looked at me in confusion. "I thought Omegas didn't have a pack?" he muttered. I saw Ethan glance between Scott and I, Stiles too. "There's more than one. The Omegas that are a part of a pack are usually protected, due to being the weakest, but sometimes … that's not the case. Which leads to neglected Omegas, and eventually their either killed, or go rouge, a lone wolf, a lone omega" I trailed off and looked back to Ethan. "In some wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan continued to explain.

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles taunted.

"Something like that." Ethan all but growled, "What happened?" Scott asked him, drawing his attention away from Stiles. This time he did growl as he spoke, "They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them." Stiles then asked "Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form Voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" I rolled my eyes at his lack of tact. "We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan explained. For a small moment I felt pity for the twins, then I remembered what they had done, who their pack was and what the probably would do in the future. "Deucalion taught you," Scott concluded. Ethan nodded, "And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally." Ethan said, sounding gleeful and proud. "What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott inquired. "All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan confirmed. "You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked him. But Ethan didn't answer, suddenly grasping at his chest "Ah!" he cried out "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked. "Not me. My brother." He said before rushing off towards the boy's locker room, Scott, Stiles and I rushing after him.

The scene before us was chaos, Aiden and Cora, Derek's sister, were both partly transformed and were attacking one another with equal vigour. "Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop!" Lydia demanded but he didn't listen, he continued to beat on Cora, before picking up a heavy weight, ready to smash against her head. I don't even remember what happened, or what had possessed me to do it, but one moment I was stood at the entry way of the locker room and the next I was stood in front of an ignored Cora, facing Aiden, glaring angrily. Unaware of Scott's voice yelling at me to stop. "Enough. Stop it. Now." My voice was hardly even recognisable, even to my own ears. Aiden's eyes went from red to their natural shade, and he slowly lowered the weight he held in his hands, dropping it by his feet. Ethan pulled his bother back. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." He muttered to his brother. Aiden didn't seem to listen to his brother and just smirked at me, "You have no idea, do you? You don't even know what you are." My brow crinkled in confusion. "An emissary in training?" I said. Neither of the Alpha twins answered, only made their way from the locker room and into the hall. Scott came to my side, a look of concern on his face, "what were you thinking?" he asked me, taking hold of my arm and pulling me face him. "I-I don't know, I just- ", I started but didn't finish my sentence as Scott spoke to me in a hushed voice, "Charlie, your eyes, they were- they turned sliver." I couldn't respond, Stiles grabbed our attention, "Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." We turned round and Stiles was leaning over an unconscious Cora.

Stiles and Scott managed to shuffle Cora into a shitting position on the bench, as she slowly came to consciousness, "You okay?" Stiles asked her. But Lydia answered before Cora had a chance, "She doesn't look okay." Cora glared over towards where Lydia and I stood. "I'll heal." She grumbled, and went to stand up but wobbled "Uh... Oh. "Stiles tried to steady her, she just sat back down pushing him away "I said I'm fine." But Stiles didn't stop, "Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" he ranted. "I did it for Boyd." She growled "None of you were doing anything." Scott shifted uncomfortably, "We're trying." She just glared back at him "And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." With that she stormed away, out of the locker room. "She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles mumbled, following after her, and Lydia followed after him, stating she needed to talk to a teacher about something or other. Leaving Scott and I in the locker room. I let out a frustrated sign, before turning to Scott, "I think we need to see Morrell."

-x-

We waited for Morrell in her office, Scott stood to the side while I took a seat in front of the desk. When the door opened I remained facing away, only glancing at Scott when he moved forward, alerting Morrell to his presence. "Sorry," she drawled out in a board tone, "but I don't remember having any more appointments." I rolled my eyes, and watched as she sat at her desk, and blankly stared back at Scott and I."You sure? 'Because I could use a little guidance right now" Scott snipped, before taking a seat next to me. "Why are you bothering with me, Scott, when you know the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be taken?" Morrell asked, not even glancing in my direction, I would've be offended if she didn't creep me out enough as it was. "By you." Scott snapped. "Come on, Scott. Shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like Stilinski?" she responded, mocking him and his questions. "Are you the one killing people?" he paid no attention to her jibe. "Are you listening to my heartbeat?" she said, I glanced at Scott, "No. I'm not the one killing people. Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite." Scott glared, "What do you mean?" she sat back in her seat, relaxed and smug, "He wants a true Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize." Scott just shrugged "I'm not an Alpha." She just smirked, "But you're well on your way, aren't you?" Scott was getting impatient, "Then what is he waiting for? What does he want me to do?" Morrell spoke slowly, clearly relishing in some sick sense of power she was feeling, "He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does." Scott's grip on the arms of the chair tightened, causing it to groan, "But if I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha, right?" She smiled as if she was proud of the conclusion Scott had come to, "Exactly. You want the psychologist's perspective?" I had a feeling she was going to give it to us anyway, wither we wanted it or not, "He's an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha." Scott spoke through clenched teeth, "Neither of those is ever going to happen." Morrell only smiled, "Don't be so sure. You're playing his game. And while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead, with checkmate already in sight. Ready to collect, or destroy you, you and your" she finally looked at me, "pack." I had heard enough. I leant forward, surprisingly calm. I was tired of feeling threated, I was feeling only anger. "I can see why Allan rarely speaks of you, his _sweet_ sister." For a moment I swear I saw a flicker of something in her eyes, irritation, anger or hurt I didn't know, "You may be the Alpha packs emissary, but your expendable, in the end, they may even get rid of you, what then? You've cut yourself from those who matter. Thinking only about number one only gets you so far." For once it seemed, she had no response, and Scott lead me from the room.

"Scott?" I asked him curiously as he lead me quickly from the room and into the nearest empty class room. He shut the door behind him after he had ushered me inside, and moved away from me, his body shaking. "Scott? - Scott what's wrong?" I asked panicked as I saw him begin to shift form. "I – I just- I can't do this." His voice was deep, almost a growl. "I don't know how to do this- I- I can't keep losing people- Eric, and Boyd they killed them. Deucalion wants Derek to kill his pack, he wants me to kill- "I had never seen Scott this way before, on edge, panicked, scared. He was always the rock for me, seemingly the only person who could calm me down. I watched as he paced, back and forth around the room as if it were a cage, "Scott- Scott stop" I interrupted him, and quickly walked over to him, grabbing his face in my hands, causing him to stop and face me. "It's okay- it's gonna be okay. I promise." I told him softly. "You don't know that Charlotte, what if I can't beat this, them. The Darach, the Alpha's, and I don't want to be this True Alpha, all it seems to be is more pressure." He let out in one breath. He was scared and overwhelmed, and he was finally letting out the pent up emotions. "Scott- being a True Alpha, it's not something you choose, it's something you are, something you become. Who you are, as Scott McCall, that's what makes you an Alpha Scott. You care about your family, your friends, your pack. You protect them and defend them because you love them, you lead them because you want what's best for them, not because you want to gain power, or control. You lead because it's what you do, what your built to do. It's who you are." My gaze didn't waver from his. As I spoke he began to change back into the Scott I knew. A slow small smile touched his lips, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and rested his forehead against mine and opening them again. "Your-your something else, your amazing, you know that?" he muttered, I chuckled breathlessly, "I don't know about that," I went to move back and give him some space but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, "no-not just yet." He muttered, pulling me back to him, pulling me close again, his nose brushing against mine. "Scott-?" I mumbled his name in question, "Thank you" he whispered to me, "for-" I shushed him "It's okay, I guess it was my turn to be strong for a change" I chuckled. He smiled gently, he nudged his head against mine tenderly, "Charlotte, you're always strong. Stronger then you know." I just shuck my head slightly, "No, not like you. You seem to be always holding us together, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac- "I listed, "you?" he finished for me, "and me." I whispered, heat raising to my cheeks I finally broke eye contact with him. Scott raised one hand from my waist to the back of my neck, physically persuading me to look back up at him. "Charlotte-" his voice was hardly above a whisper, as he lent in closer and tugged gently at my waist, bringing me flush against him. My breath caught in my throat, as he nudged his nose against my own before slowly bringing his lips close to my own, he hesitated for a moment before he went to press them against mine.

Just a breath away. I jolted as a screech echoed from across the hall, Scott's hands tightened against me.

"Lydia."

-x-

"Come on Lydia, just let me take you home. There's only two classes left, we can just- "

"No." We were stood by her locker as she pilled relevant text books into her bag.

"No. Charlie it's like you said we only have two more classes."

Even though she was stressed and frustrated about another missing teacher, Lydia was still determined to continue on as normal.

I nodded letting out a reluctant sign of defeat, before I walked her to her next class, then began heading to the library for my free periods. Spreading out biology text books on my chosen desk, before pulling out my notebooks and binder. By the time I had filled three A4 sides of paper, read and taken notes from three chapters of my Biology books my hair was in a messy bun and I was covered in pen and various colours of highlighter ink. Checking the time, I stored my books back into my bag before pulling out three journals and a separate not book making sure I had all the pens and sticky notes I needed I got to work. Marking off pages and key passages, colour coding, and marking off dates as I went. Reading the journals alone hadn't been enough, if I wanted to reference and learn I needed to focus on the reoccurring packs, people, and methods my mother was mentioning throughout her journals. Making sure the same system was used throughout the three journals I had with me. Finally, I found one of the passages I had been looking for.

 _4th January 1989_

 _mothers been teaching me about the structure of packs, the order of things._

I tried not to squeal when I began to read the entry.

 _she spoke of a rare type of Alpha. the 'true alpha' and alpha who doesn't have to steal the power of another, but by their own will. Mother explained the power, and the privilege of being a part of a True Alphas pack._

Sticking a pink tab to the page I began to pack away and make may way out of the library. The final bell for the day rang and I needed to meet Lydia by her car and get her home. I wanted to actually spend the evening I had off with Andy. I knew I had hardly spent enough time with him since moving to Beacon hills, what with school, work, and the supernatural, there seemed to never be enough time in the day. I missed him. I miss how simple it had once been. While life wasn't great, he and I always had each other.

"You ready to go?"

I looked up to see Lydia getting into her car, I joined her and fastened my belt, very ready to head home.

-x-

The silence in the car wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but it was filled with tension. I didn't know how to break it.

"Lydia?" I muttered, glancing at her briefly, "hmm?" she signaled to turn and began towards the main road.

"Hypothetically, how mad do you think Allison would be if… if I kissed Scott?"

That got her attention.

"You kissed Scott?!"

"Lydia. The road!" I yelled as Lydia jerked the car. She leveled out before she looked back at me, grinning like crazy.

"You kissed him." She stated. Shaking my head franticly at her I continued to speak.

"No. No I didn't kiss him, but he was freaking out after we spoke to Morell, and I was talking him down and I don't know, we just, he almost kissed me." I mumbled more towards the end of my sentence.

"Why didn't he? Do you think it was because of Allison?" I shook my head.

"I don't know but, you screamed. We ran straight to you."

"Look, Scott and Allison loved each, but that's just it. They 'loved' each other, past tense. There is too much standing between them. They care for each other, but Scott likes you, he could love you Charlie. If you let him." I stared at Lydia, somewhat in shock. I didn't know how to respond, what could I say to that? Before I could say anything in response Lydia pulled to a stop. Outside school.

-x-

"I thought you two were going home." I looked over my shoulder to give Scott with a small frustrated smile. "I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it." Lydia's voice was determined as she faced Scott and I.

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will", Scott promised, taking hold of her hand in comfort.

After a few moments of watching the schools band set up and prep for the memorial concert, Scott gently took hold of my hand. "Do you mind if I can talk to you for a few seconds?" I glanced at Lydia who smirked a little and nodded a little in our direction, and I let Scott pull me over to the side of the hall.

"We didn't get chance to talk earlier after…" Scott began, I tried my hardest to look him in the eye, but failed rather miserably. "Scott- I – "I stumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence. "I just wanted to apologise." My heart jumped in my chest.

"O-oh it's okay, I understand. D-don't worry about it. "I knew that he could hear my heart beat at this point, supernatural hearing and all. "I mean, I understand if you thought I was out of line, so I'm sorry, if- ", I gave his hand a squeeze, cutting him off. "I'm not." My voice was hardly a whisper. "I'm not sorry Scott." I risked a glance at his face, and I was glad I did, as a gentle smile graced his lips. "So, if there hadn't been an interruption?" he asked, "and I had kissed you, you wouldn't have been against it?" I chuckled a little, despite my racing heart. "No Scott I wouldn't have been against it. I'm not against it." Scott's smile widened, he linked our fingers together and pulled me towards him before tucking his arm around me, pulling me closer and kissing the crown of my head. But he pulled away a moment later, "Scott?" He was looking around the hall slightly concerned, "Lydia, she's not here." I pulled back from Scott, and took out my phone and rang Lydia, it went straight to voice mail, when I turned back to tell Scott, Stiles had joined us. We all made our way outside, to see if she had wondered out there, but the court yard was empty.

I covered my ears, when a high pitched scream rang through them. Once it had ceased Scott ran back towards the school, Stiles and I struggling to catch up with him. Who needed phones when you could just scream to grab people's attention? I was panting hard by the time Stiles and I had made it to the class room where Lydia was held.

"W-what the hell?" I gasped out when I saw Miss Blake and Scott fighting, Scott almost fully wolfed-out, while she attacked him as in return, giving Scott a run for his money. I groaned in pain as I began to feel woozy, coughing violently.

"Charlie? Charlie are you okay?" Turning away from Stiles I began to throw up blood.

"Jesus Christ, Charlie – What-?" I waved him away, "The door Stiles." I encouraged him to keep working on opening the door we needed to get to Lydia and Scott. By the time Stiles had pried it open, helped me through, we arrived just as Miss Blake and The Sheriff disappeared through the window.

"Dad?"

"Shit." I muttered before everything went black.


End file.
